Things Were Said
by cembria
Summary: AH/AU This is a coming of age story that starts with a teenage Eric and Sookie, but we travel with them and see the toll Grief takes on a relationship. there is lemonade in here so dont read if you dont want a sip.
1. Chapter 1

**E-POV**

"Pamela, if you don't give that back right now I am going to beat you into submission." I hissed at my sister who was holding the last Oreo. I had just gotten my glass of milk and I had full intentions of savoring this lone cookie, when that bitch came and snatched it!

"Oh Eric, You would never lay a hand on me." Ha, bet me… I want that cookie.

"I will strike you down like the hand of God little girl." Pam scoffed and I lunged at her. Somewhere during our scuffle the cookie went flying and Pam somehow ended up on top of me with her hands wrapped around my neck. She is freakishly strong for her size. Luckily our parents choose that minuet to walk in and save me from Pam, however if anyone ever asked I was letting her win.

"Pam get off of him right now!" Our mom bellowed as her Dad peeled her off of me. I choked and sputtered for a couple of moments before I returned to the table and finished my milk… sans delicious cookie. Everyone else sat down also… Pam was forcibly seated on the opposite side of the table from me. Pam's Dad tented his fingers in front of his face and said.

"I got a promotion and we're moving." Our Mother looked at us with her concerned smile and Pam was clapping. She was only 14 and hated Michigan so I'm not surprised at her enthusiasm. I however and 16, I have friends and a life! I have football and other things… shit! I don't know but all that came out of my mouth was.

"Where?" He smiled and said.

"Bon Temps Louisiana." I cocked an eyebrow and asked.

"Where the fuck is that?" My mother let out a sigh and scolded.

"Language Eric!" I rolled my eyes and looked at my Step Dad Russell.

"It is a small town just outside Shreveport." He paused and leveled me with a look. "Their football team is coached by John Quinn." I tried to scowl, but I couldn't hide the smile. John Quinn was the Vikings all time best quarter back, in fact I have Russell's old poster of him up in my room now.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Fuck this town! John Quinn is going to be my Football coach! He patted my back and smiled before saying.

"That's my boy! We leave in 2 weeks. I tried to work it out so you could finish the summer here, but it just wasn't in the cards." Pam jumped up and hugged her Dad like her life depended on it and said.

"Oh thank you Daddy! I hate it here, the frigid winters dry out my hair." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said.

"Anything for you Princess." She went skipping of and Russell rolled his eyes at her, at least he knows he created a monster. I love her… but she is a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**E-POV**

That's how we ended up in this hell hole of a town. Pam and I were sitting out front sweating our asses off because apparently our parents had to pick a house with "classic charm" unfortunately that charm did not include central air. I was tossing ice cubes at Pam when and older looking lady and two kids about me and Pam's age walked up. The girl, who was a stunner, was holding a pie and had a freakishly nervous smile on her face. The boy looked board… he also looked stupid. I don't know how someone can just look dumb as a box of rocks, but he did it. I got out of my chair and greeted our guests.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" I extended my hand to the old woman, who had a hell of a grasp.

"Oh we are doing just fine young man. I'm Adel, but you two may call me Gran. This is my Granddaughter Sookie she is 15, and this is my grandson Jason he turns 18 next month." I shook both of their hands also and dragged Pam out of her chair and took her sunglasses off of her face. She can be spoiled till the end of time but she won't be rude to our neighbors… especially not the super hot ones.

"I'm Eric, this is my little sister Pam she is 14 and I'm 16. I suppose we will all be going to school together." I winked at Sookie and she blushed… Beautiful. Pam like the stupid bitch she is was moving in on my woman again. I can't wait until she comes out of the closet so I can be more open about not wanting her to hit on the girls I like. We all know she is gay, we're cool with it, but Mom says she has to tell us on her own.

"Hello Sookie, would you like to come see my room?" Pam purred. I rolled my eyes. Another one bites the dust. I brought a girl over right before we left and she ended up making out with Pam in the basement the whole time. If she keeps stealing my women I will never get laid. Sookie looked at me again and blushed before she said.

"Ya that sounds fun if it's okay with Gran." She looked to her grandmother who nodded. Pam linked her arm with Sookies and headed towards the house. I watched them the whole way before I redirected my attention to our other guests.

"So where are your parents?" Gran asked.

"Oh they had to go back to Michigan for a few days to close the sale of our house. I can send them over to say hi when they get back." She smiled and looked like she was going to say something when Jason opened his mouth. He was even stupider than I had originally thought.

"Hey dude, do you think a fly is still a fly if ya rip its wings off? Or does it become just a bug?" I stood dumbfounded. I mean really what the fuck do you say to that. Thank God Gran apparently knows how to handle him because she just said.

"Jason, there is a piece of cake on the counter." He took off like a shot; I looked at Gran and said.

"Do you want some lemonade?" She smiled and said.

"You are so polite for a Yankee, yes I will join you." I offered her Pam's chair and ran inside to get a clean cup for her. I poured her a glass and put more in my own before taking a seat next to her. We drank in comfortable silence before she said.

"Pam is a lesbian right?" I laughed and nodded while saying.

"Ya, but she thinks we don't know. I'm honestly ready to just let her know that we all already know because she keeps stealing girls from me." Gran laughed and patted my arm. I couldn't help but feel comfortable with her. My Mom's parents are dead and my Dad split before she even got to know his family so it is nice to have a grandparent like person near me. I mean Russell's parents come around but they are not very interested in me because I'm only his step son, even though he has never treated me that way it still stings.

"Sookie has a little friend that lives with us during the school year, her name is Amelia. I think she would be perfect for little Pamela." I grinned at the thought of having someone to occupy Pam so I could get a date.

"Sounds good, when can they meet?" She laughed and shook her head at my serious demeanor.

"She will get here next week so she can settle in before the school year starts. How would you and Pam like to come over for dinner tonight?" I thought it over for a moment and said.

"We wouldn't want to impose; our parents left us money for food. I was just going to order something." She scoffed and said in a no nonsense tone.

"I won't hear of it. You run inside and get your sister and Sookie, then walk on over. We're having chicken fried steak." I helped her out of the chair and thanked her for the invitation. She was starting to walk away when she said.

"I still can't get over what a polite boy you are. Oh and put on a shirt, I don't think my little Sookie could handle seeing you without one again." She winked at me and walked away. I don't know what all that was about so I just walked into the house after I waved and gave her a nervous chuckle. I walked up the stairs to Pam's room to give her the instructions that I got from Gran and to get a shirt. I might wait to put the shirt on until after I see Sookie one more time.

**P-POV**

"Well my dear Sookie what grade are you entering this year?" I said while we were looking at my CD collection.

"Oh umm, I'm going to be a junior. I skipped a year in elementary school." Shit this means she will have classes with Eric. This will not do I want her for myself. I like stealing girls from Eric, it makes my day.

"Eric is also a junior, I will be freshman. What about your brother?" I asked, trying to seem unassuming.

"Jason is going to be a junior again. I guess he liked it so much the first two times he decided to do it again." I let out a dry laugh and put on some Brittany Spears. I thought the song was fitting since I most defiantly want to hold her body against mine.

"What about Eric, what's his story? Does he have a girlfriend back in Michigan?" I was about to answer that he was in a deeply committed relationship when that ass hole kicked open my door, with no shirt and said.

"No Sookie, I have no girlfriend. Not from a lack of trying, someone keeps stealing my prospects." I stared into Pam's eyes as I said that and she mumbled.

"Why Eric, I have no idea what you mean." He just rolled his eyes and leaned his stupid lanky body against my door frame and said.

"Gran invited us over for dinner, I'm supposed to put a shirt on and walk us all over." I waved my hand at him and said.

"Fine whatever, no one wants to see that anyway." He looked directly at Sookie and said.

"Really?" Then he fucking winked at her and walked across the hall to his room. I looked back over to Sookie and saw that she was blushing and had a huge smile on her face. I do not like that smile. Oh well Eric can have her, I prefer brunettes anyway. Plus I will need friends at this new school and seducing the neighbor does not seem like the way to go about it.

**S-POV**

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Eric is very, very good looking, but I need to get it together. I am just Jason's nerdy little sister and as soon as we get to school he will have no interest in me. I don't want to get hurt so I need to just try and be friends with him and nothing more.

"You two ready?" He asked when he came back into Pam's room wearing a Tight black T-shirt over his well worn jeans and black boots. My God he is hot, how tall is he like 6'3" or 6'4". Oh my gosh and I drooling? What's happening? Oh no its okay Pam is just pulling me off the bed. Well that's embarrassing, and I'm supposed to eat a meal across from this guy? We got out of the house and Eric was locking the door. I thought it was so funny because no one locks their doors here. He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and asked.

"What?" I reined in my giggles and said.

"No one locks their doors here. We have 3 police officers for the whole town and the most action they see is jay walking." He just shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Well now I know I could just walk into your house at any time of the night." I could practically hear Pam's eyes rolling as I gulped, his face was just a few inches from mine now and he was so good looking. He smirked and stood back up straight and headed down the lawn. I don't know if I would have had the brain power to follow if Pam hadn't started dragging me again. We got to the house and walked in and I saw one of the most unwelcome sites sitting on my couch.

"Hello Sookeh." Bill said.

"Hey Bill, did you need something?" I turned to take a quick look at Eric and Pam, Pam looked board and Eric looked… hurt? Oh my gosh did he think I was with Bill Compton? Yuck I would rather eat toe nails that go out with him.

"Why yes Sookeh, I came to ask Adel if I could court you." What century is this? People don't court anymore, also what an underhanded thing to do to go to my grandmother after I turn you down flat 11 times. Thank God for Jason because he chimed right into help.

"Bill her name is Sookie, like Cookie but with an 'S'. Also nobody accept Granddaddy called Gran Adel, so call her Gran or Mrs. Stackhouse." Bill gasped and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to his face. Oh my gosh, could he get any more dramatic? I needed to put an end to this.

"Listen here Bill; I don't want to date you. I'm never going to want to, so please just move on. Eric, Pam make yourselves comfortable and I'll get us some drinks." I passed Gran on my way into the kitchen and she had a huge grin on her face. At least I know she is just as against me dating Bill as I am.

**G-POV**

I watched and listened to the exchange that happened between Eric and Bill after Sookie left the room. What I saw only confirmed to me that Eric is the nicest boy I have ever met and that he would be perfect for my Sookie.

"Move Brute." Bill said as he pushed Past Eric.

"Let me walk you out." Eric replied as he opened the door for Bill.

"You think you have a chance with Sookeh? Well good luck she is frigid and would most likely make an awful wife." I was just about to go outside and correct Bill with the back of my hand when I saw Eric cock and eyebrow and put him in his place.

"Dude wife? I mean really, she is 15, she has no business thinking about getting married and neither do you for that matter. Also you should show more respect for Gran she is good people and deserves it." He scoffed, making a high pitched sound and said.

"My Mother is a Bellfloure!" Eric looked confused and I could tell that he did not understand because he said.

"Umm okay, My Mom is an Orthodontist. I don't understand what that has to do with teen weddings and showing Gran respect." I laughed at that. I agree with Eric, I really don't see how that pertains.

"My Mother is from one of the best bread families in the south. _Adel_ should feel honored that I am even taking interest in one of her kin. I will be very wealthy one day." This boy was getting closer and closer to my fist the longer he stayed here.

"Ya well that and .25 cents will get you a cup of coffee from the circle K." I laughed again and will have to remember to tell that joke at my next DGD meeting.

"You are a savage." Bill spat back at him.

"Wow, what era are you living in? Brute, savage, hankies, courting girls? You sound ridiculous."

"I have class!" Bill yelled while he waved his hankie in the air. He really did look like a fool.

"You're living in the 1800's." Eric said with a smirk.

"The civil war era was a very important time for southern history and my family's plantation would still be working if the south had won." Eric's face went serious, but his tone dripped with sarcasm.

"I know right? How dare they free all of those human slaves that were being beaten, raped and torn from their families! You know I'm Swedish, do you think I should take up raping and pillaging small towns like the Vikings?" Bill obviously did not see that it was a joke because his answer made him look even more foolish.

"I agree, the slaves served a purpose and should never have been freed. It only caused problems. I however don't know about your issue. I believe they have laws against raping and pillaging now, but perhaps you should look it up." Eric just stared at him and said.

"I'm going back inside." I watched him come up the steps and I tried to get away from the door so he would not know I was watching him, but my dang dress got caught on the molding that needed to be repaired so I was stuck. He opened the door smirking at me. He bent down freeing my dress and asked.

"Would you like Jason and I to fix this while you make dinner?" Would I like it to be fixed yes, I have been asking Jason to do it for months.

"That would be lovely; Jason can show you where we keep the tools." I turned and saw Sookie with her hands clasped and held tight to her body before she relaxed and said.

"I can help him Gran! Jason is watching Ninja Turtles and he'll just throw a fit if you ask." I nod to her and grabbed Pam on my way into the kitchen so those two can have some alone time… not too alone mind you, I'm not ready for great grand babies yet.

** E-POV**

"Lead the way My Lady." I said with a deep dramatic bow. Sookie laughed and I said is a serious tone.

"What I thought you were into that chivalrous crap? That's what Bill said." She laughed and grabbed my hand while she said.

"Come on, the tools are in the shed over here." I like holding her hand. I needed to get my shit together and quick. I don't have nearly as much experience with girls as I would lead on. Mostly because of Pam's cock blocking and woman stealing ways. I thought small talk would be a good way for me to take my mind off of her boobs.

"So I heard you telling Pam that you skipped a year. Maybe we will have some classes together?" She opened the door to the shed and laughed out.

"Ya I bet we will." I must have given her a confused look because she said. "There are only 50 kids in our class, if even that many. We will have all of our classes together; accept I assume you will play football?" I nodded "Ya I take Home economics first hour while you will be at practice." I nodded and did an internal happy dance that not only will I get to spend lots of time with her but that apparently there is not much competition for her in this town. I tried to hide my intentions to make her Mine by asking about her brother.

"Is Jason on the football team?" She turned and smiled before handing me the sandpaper and hammer while saying.

"Ya he is, but lord knows he doesn't need another blow to the head." I tried to suppress my laughter, but it was useless. We both laughed and went back inside to fix the loose molding.

Later we were done and dinner was ready. I almost had a stroke when I walked in and saw Pam doing manual labor. I almost did not survive said stroke when I heard what came out of her mouth.

"Look Eric, I'm a domestic!" She was wearing an apron that said 'kiss the cook' and was mashing potatoes. I honestly can't wait to tell Mom that Pam can indeed do house work and her bones are not as brittle as she leads on.

"Pam, this is new." I said as I looked into the pot she was working over and internally contemplated if I should be concerned about poison. I quickly brushed the thought away because she wants me to drive her to the mall tomorrow. She would never kill off her ride to the mall… unless she is doing it over a long period of time? No, no who would do her laundry if I died? I'm safe.

"Gran was informing me of how much easier it will be to live on my own in New York if I know how to cook and clean. Apparently I will have to seek employment and I had no idea how much maids and chefs cost." I just turned and looked at Gran who looked smug. I walked over and gave her a hug and said.

"Thank you so much, if she threatened to kill me over another mishap when I do her laundry I don't know what I would do." Pam popped me on the arm with a wooden spoon and hissed.

"If you read a goddamn tag once in a while you would not ruin my clothes!" I rolled my eyes and Sookie asked.

"You do your sisters laundry?" I sighed and took a seat at the table next to her and said.

"Yes, I have to or she walks around in her underwear. I really have no choice if I want to keep my sanity." Sookie laughed and Jason asked.

"Why would you do woman's work?" Gran and Sookie shouted in unison.

"Jason Corbit Stackhouse!" I laughed at their horrified reactions and said.

"Our Mom was really sick when we were little and I did what I could to help out. I just kept up with it when she went back to work, because I have always been a little worried that she could get sick again if she was too tired or stressed. I know that's not how it works, but it keeps my mind at ease." Pam walked over and set the potatoes on the table and sat next to me taking my hand and laying her head on my shoulder. Talking about when our Mom was fighting cancer is always the hardest for her because she was so little and scarred at the time, she never really understood.

"You're a good man Eric, your Mother is very lucky. If you don't mind me asking, what ailed her?" Gran asked giving Pam and I a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, I try. Umm she had breast cancer. She went into remission 3 years ago." Gran smiled and said.

"That's wonderful; I will keep her health in my prayers." I just smiled and nodded. I don't really believe in a God. That shit went out the window when I was 10 and I watched my mother with no hair, and weighing less than me getting wheeled into an operating room for her third surgery that year. My Mother is a saint and never deserved that torture. If there was a god someone who deserved it would have gotten cancer and had to fight for their lives for 8 years. I noticed Pam was making her 'crying face' which to anyone else would look like a smile, so I needed to steer the conversation some other direction before Pam snaps and has a tantrum.

"Everything looks so good. What did Pam have a hand in so we can check it for poison?" Everyone laughed and Pam cracked a small smile and squeezed my hand. I may want to strangle her most of the time, but I will do anything in my power to keep her safe and free of pain.

"Well Pam did almost everything accept the green beans." I smiled and took Pam's face in my hand bringing to towards me, giving her a kiss on the cheek and said.

"Then I will just have the green beans." She smacked me and shoved the bowl of green beans at me. I saw her face had completely reverted to its normal board state and I felt like we were in the clear. It was my fault, I should have never brought up how sick our Mom was in front of Pam, I know how much fear even just talking about it stirs in her.

**G-POV**

I sat and watched Eric comfort his sister without letting anyone on to what he was doing. I was awe struck. This was going to be the man for my Sookie, my health is failing and I want to be sure that she will be okay. I don't want her to settle for decent when she could have perfection. Eric is selfless and kind and he has manners coming out of his ass. I know they are just teens, but sitting here watching them all laugh over dinner I can see the whole future. Eric will marry Sookie they will have children. Pam and Amelia will also be well suite. I can pray that Jason's looks never fade and he will find someone to love him and his simple mind. He may be dumb as a rock, but he is a hard worker.


	3. Chapter 3

**E-POV**

"Our parents come home today. Do you, Gran and Jason want to come over for dinner? Pam and I are cooking." I asked Sookie. I walked over to extend the invitation and the request of my Mother. I had told her all about spending time with Gran, Sookie and Jason. She was excited that we had made friends so quick and she was also glad that Pam seemed to have someone she was willing to listen to for a change. Pam has become quite the domestic diva over the last 9 days. She even made me drive her all over town looking for fresh cilantro. Apparently what they had at the market was not to her standards; personally I thought they both looked the same.

"Come on in and I'll ask Gran. Can I get you something to drink?" I followed her in the house with a smile and politely declined her offer. Have really been enjoying our time together lately; even though most of it was spent with her watching me do little repairs around her house for Gran, but as far as I'm concerned any time with Sookie is a good time. I took a seat on the couch and waited for a few moments. I stood when I heard the back door open and Gran call through the house.

"Eric Northman, come and give your Gran a hug." I walked over to her and enveloped her tiny ageing body in a hug which she returned tenfold. She is strong for being 68 years old. I released her and asked.

"Did Sookie tell you why I'm here?" She nodded and said.

"Yes she did and we would be honored to be guests in your home. Would you like us to bring anything?" I smiled, shaking my head and said.

"No need, Pam has everything under control." She patted me on the back and said.

"That's good; oh I almost forgot I borrowed that ladder you said you would need from Bud to fix the shutters. I figured you would need more help than just Sookie and Jason so his grandson Hoyt is going to come help you guys out tomorrow." I nodded and had a thought.

"If you have the ladder we can paint also. I mean if you have it and there are extra people here we might as well get it all done at once." She clasped her hands to her chest and looked like she was going to cry before she said.

"You are such a sweet boy, are you sure I can't pay you for all the work you have been doing?" I smiled, she is so sweet. I have no need for her money my parents give me a hefty allowance every week and I rarely spend it.

"No thank you Gran, just keep feeding me and I will be at you beck and call. Honestly I just like helping you out. Plus I get to see Sookie." I said as I looked to her and winked. Gran made and "mmmhmmm" noise and gave me a slap on the back before saying.

"Do you have time to take Sookie down to the printers so she can pick up the flyers for the DGD social?" I nodded and said.

"Ya no problem, Let me tell Pam where I'll be and I'll come right back." She thanked me and I was out of the house like a flash running back over to my own. I entered into the kitchen where I saw Pam meticulously cutting potatoes with military precision and said.

"Hey I'm going into town with Sookie to do a favor for Gran." She looked up at me and asked.

"Are you going to ask her on a date already? I do not enjoy the girl talk when it is about my brother." I stopped dead as I picked up my keys and said.

"What do you mean? She's talking about me? What has she said? Is it all good?" I was standing right in front of her now and she said.

"Eric I will not violate the girl code, get out of my hair and go ask her out. I do not have time for this bullshit I need to blanch my potatoes." I let out a sigh and turned around. I could tell by the look on her face that pressing any further was going to be a lost cause. Sometimes I think that Pam would make an excellent spy, because she would never crack.

I got in my car and drove over to get Sookie. When I pulled up she had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing white shorts and a yellow tank top. I could see the hot pink straps of her bra sticking out and I couldn't help but wonder if her panties were the same color. I was brought out of my internal panty debate when she launched herself over the side of my 65' GTO Judge landing perfectly in the seat with a wide smile. He eyes were twinkling when she said.

"I love that you have a convertible, I have always wanted to do that and now I have done it three times this week!" I threw my head back laughing and shaking my head before I put the car in gear and headed down her fucked up driveway careful to avoid the ruts so I don't bust up the undercarriage of my baby. We were driving across town when I asked.

"What is a DGD social?"

"Oh it's kind of like a school dance accept it's for the whole town and there is a big shrimp boil also." I nodded and took my opening.

"Do people usually have dates for these things?" She seemed to squirm awkwardly and she said.

"Yes most people do. It's not shameful to go alone though. I have only ever been asked by Bill." Well then I was going to have to change that. I pulled into the parking space and turned off the car. I sprinted around to the other side like I always do and opened her door for her. Once she was out I asked.

"Would you like to go to the social with me?" Her face lit up and she looked genuinely surprised before she said.

"Oh yes, I would like that very much." I leaned down to her height and pressed a soft kiss into her cheek before I said.

"Good, would you like to go on a pre-date date tomorrow? We can go to the lake or see a movie, hell I would go to the depths of hell with you if that was your idea of a good time." She laughed and hesitantly took my hand twining the fingers together and said.

"A movie sounds great." I smiled and we walked hand in hand into the store to get the fliers for Gran. I never let go of her hand the whole way back and Sookie was positively bouncing off the walls when we got back and she told Gran that I had asked her out and that we were going to go to the social together also. Gran seemed just as excited, if not more than Sookie. I was pleased that I had the approval of my girlfriend's family. _Is that what Sookie is? Is she my girlfriend? How do I know if she is? Maybe I should talk to Pam about this._ I thought after I kissed Sookie on the cheek and said goodbye and that I was looking forward to seeing them later. I walked into the house ready to hand Pam a man card and beg her for relationship advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**E-POV**

"Adel, thank you so much for looking in on the kids while we were gone. I have heard so much about you I already feel like I know you!" My Mom pulled Gran into a massive hug. My mother is a very tiny woman; however she has a grip like a lion. She then directed her attention to Sookie, whose hand I was holding. She seemed to tense just a little before pasting on a slightly psychotic smile.

"You must be Sookie, the little object of my son's affection." She walked around her like a shark circling her pray. Sookie looked terrified and I was just pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand. Russell was shaking with silent laughter in the corner. She finally stopped right in front of her and Sookie not being very large herself was almost looking my mother in the eye.

"Do you do drugs?" my mother asked. I groaned.

"No ma'am."

"Do you drink?"

"No ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"15 but I turn 16 in a few weeks." The way my mother was looking at Sookie I thought she was going to inspect her teeth and ask her to bend over to check her heat like a show dog.

"And you grades?"

"Straight A's."

"Extra circulars?"

"I do kick line during football season." My Mother seemed to be placated by all of the answers and just when I thought the horror was over she said.

"I think you are a sweet girl and I will support this relationship because it makes my Eric happy, but make no mistake he is my baby and if you hurt him I will hurt you. I am not afraid to go back to prison. I have a shot gun in the closet and I'm a damn good shot." Sookies eyes shot wide and I pulled her to my chest and away from my mother before I yelled.

"Jesus Christ Mom!" She just shrugged and said.

"What are you telling me Adel did not say something similar?" I was comforting Sookie who was clutching me like a life line before I said.

"It was similar, but Sookie was not there and neither was the whole family." Sookie looked from me to her Gran before saying.

"She threatened to shoot you?" I nodded and said.

"Not her specifically she said she would send Jason and he is a lousy shot so it would not be a quick death." Sookie stole a glance at Gran who was looking like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I looked at my mother who was smiling indulgently at my display of comfort and affection for Sookie.

"It's true Jason can't hit the broad side of a barn." I laughed and looked at Jason who was staring down my mom's fish, completely oblivious to the world around him. My Mom took Sookies hand and walked towards the kitchen and dining room while she said.

"Let's see what Pam has been up to." Sookie smiled and released me with a squeeze. My mother looked at me then to Sookie before she said to her.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends." Sookie beamed and the rest of us followed closely behind them. Pam was whirling around placing food into crystal serving dishes and using our parents wedding china. I would have been fine with paper plates, but Pam wouldn't be Pam without the grandeur. We all took out seats, and Jason stared at the sheer amount of silverware sitting in front of him looking scared. I leaned over and whispered to him.

"It's cool man, just use whatever feels right in the moment. That's what I plan on doing." He looked at me relieved and then proceeded to use the tiny shrimp fork for the entire meal. I had to burry my face in Sookies neck to hide my laughter when Russell had to literally restrain Pam from strangling him over it. Gran was just shaking her head and sipping her wine. Other than that the meal went great. My parents love Gran and Sookie. They also thought Jason was a trip. Both my mother and Gran were saying that they hope his 'pretty' never fades. I had to agree with that. Gran went home about 8 o'clock and Pam went with her so she could borrow a cook book. My mom and Russell went out back to sit by the fire pit leaving Sookie and I alone. I was going to subtle about getting her into my room, bit she beat me to the punch.

"You know, I have never seen your room. You have seem mine dozens of time… this hardly seems fair." I smiled at her subtle as a jack hammer approach and said.

"Your right, it's not fair. What do you say we fix that right now?" She smiled and stood. I took her hand and lead her up the stairs. I was getting a little nervous as we approached my room. I have hardly any experience with girls…_ what if she doesn't like how I kiss? Is my room clean? Am I sweating? _My mind was reeling as I opened the door and ushered her in. I watched her smile as I shut the door behind us. She took a seat on my bed, making my teenage hormones do happy dance as I took a seat next to her. I watched her take in everything as I anxiously awaited her opinion.

"Your room is really organized. I thought boys were supposed to be messy?" She said as she turned towards me. I saw her little pink tongue dart out and lick her soft red lips. I brought my gaze back up to her eyes and said.

"No, Pam is the pig in the family." She nodded, and I noticed that our faces were getting closer and closer. I was nervous and I think she was too, so I just did it I closed the distance and I kissed her. Before I knew it we were rolling around on my bed. Her lips were soft and warm, I licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened allowing my tongue to enter. She was an amazing kisser. I was on top of her and I felt her hands go up the back of my shirt, alternating between rubbing my back and chest. I was grinding into her and she was totally reciprocating. I laid a tentative hand on her stomach inching towards her chest until the tips of my fingers were just brushing the curve of her breasts.

I was excited; I don't care if it was just my finger tips… I touched my first boob! I heard her gasp and I was worried that boob touching was not okay, so I snapped my hands back to the bed and murmured.

"Sorry" into her hair before I started to kiss on her neck, licking and sucking. I know I was marking her, but she was mine damn it! Much to my surprise she grabbed my hand slipping it under her shirt and placed it right over her left boob. I pulled my head back and just stared at where my hand was resting. I was afraid to move my hand at all, worried that the glory could be taken away at any moment. I guess that was too much for Sookie because she placed her hand over mine forcing me to squeeze and the pulling me back down into a kiss. I let out a loud moan and she ground into me, making my breath hitch because I almost came in my pants.

I pushed her bra up so I could touch her skin. I was pinching and rolling her nipple in my hand, making me desperately want to see what they looked like, because they were still covered by her shirt, but they felt so good and they were big. They fit my hands perfectly. Sookie hitched a leg over my hip and I was getting a little bolder, I was just about to slip a hand into her shorts when my bedroom door flew open. Sookie let out a scream and pushed me off of her with her hulk strength. I fell onto the floor with a thud and a massive tent in my pants. I was staring my mother right in the eye and out of my peripheral vision I saw Sookie beat red and trying to right herself. My Mom looked at me with a knowing smirk as I desperately tried to adjust my clothes to make my massive erection less noticeable. It was not working, I should have worn underwear. I was cursing my hatred of underpants when my Mom finally spoke.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" I stared at my mother wide eyed as I got up off the floor. Sookie was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her face buried in her hands. I took a seat next to her and rubbed her back a little before replying.

"We were discussing school supplies." Sookie snorted and I could feel her shaking with laugher. That made me feel better, this was kind of funny. My Mother crossed her arms and said.

"I'm sure, your father and I are going to watch a movie, and would you like to join us?" I gave her an incredulous look and said.

"No, not really." She laughed and said.

"That's what I thought." Then she kneeled down and started removing the lock from my door. Sookie and I just watched her confused. Just as she finished I finally asked.

"Umm Mom, what are you doing?" She stood up with a smile and said.

"Birth control, it was a pleasure meeting you Sookie. I'll see you later." And with that she walked out. I was stunned, embarrassed, horny and a whole host of other things. I looked over at Sookie, who I think has taken on a permanent blush after this. I asked her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She smiled taking my hand and said.

"Ya, I think that might be best. I'll see you tomorrow right? Amelia comes back and Pam wanted to go to the mall, and our pre date remember?" I smiled as we started to walk out of the house.

"I take my Mom to the doctor at 9am so we'll be over after lunch." She looked concerned as we exited the house and she asked.

"Is your mom okay?" Smiled at her concern and said.

"Ya, it's no big deal. She gets scans every 3-6 months to makes sure the cancer isn't back. I'm only driving her because she needs to get a new car and they haven't had time to get one with the move and all." Sookie let out a breath and said.

"Oh good, I was worried." We held hands in silence for the rest of the walk. I stood with her at her door and said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She shuffled and said.

"Ya you will." I leaned forward and kissed her. She started to tug at my shirt and I knew I needed to break the kiss or I would never leave. I leaned my forehead against hers and said.

"Good night Sookie."

"Good night Eric." She breathed back. I gave her one more quick kiss before I turned to walk down the stairs of her porch. I waited at the bottom until I saw her go inside and I heard the lock click. It took some convincing, but she agreed to start locking her door's at night. I walked back to my house and said goodnight to my parents before I went to take a suspiciously long shower. Pam was standing outside with a creepy knowing look on her face when I went to walk over to my bedroom. I shot her a look and just as I was about to close my door when she called to me.

"Hey Eric, you must have the cleanest dick in the state considering it took you 90 minutes to clean it."I growled and slammed my door. I could hear her cackling and also that of my parents next door who were obviously listening to the exchange. I buried my face in my pillow and thanked god the day was over, because it could not possibly get anymore embarrassing. But then I remembered the curvy blond that caused my need for a 90 minuets 'dick cleaning' and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**S-POV**

"I'm just glad Bill never wore you down." Amelia said as I helped her unpack her things.

"Bill never had a chance. Eric is just… Perfect." I said in a wistful tone.

"I can't wait to meet this guy! Oh and his sister sounds dreamy also." I was struggling with her hamper when I asked.

"Hey Amelia, I have a question… don't answer if you don't want to and also this can never leave this room." She got up and locked the door before moving into the closet with me. She nodded and I continued. "Last night when we were making out, I felt his… thing, and it felt big like really big and I'm worried that if I ever have sex with him that it won't fit." Amelia looked wide eyed at me and said.

"I don't know, the only… thingy I have ever seen up close and personal was Trays at that Pray the gay away camp my Dad sent me to. I also think he was just as interested in me as I was in him, so I never really got to see it in its glory, it was kind of soft and floppy the whole time." I nodded; I guess Amelia was not the person to go to advice for on this subject. She looked at me and asked.

"Are you thinking of having sex with Eric? I mean you two have only been a thing for a few days." I bit my lip and said.

"I'm not saying I'm ready right now, but in the future I would like to be prepared. I can see him as someone I would be willing to give my cherry to." She nodded and asked.

"Is he a virgin also?" she asked.

"I think so, he was a little too nervous about touching my boob to have done it before." She took my hands and said.

"Sook, I think you should talk to Gran about going on birth control." I gasped and shushed her; Terrified that Gran or Jason could hear us.

"I cannot ask Gran for something like that. She is cool, but I don't think she is that cool." Amelia looked thoughtful before she said.

"We're going to Shreveport today right." I nodded and she said. "Well we can go to the Planned Parenthood up there and you can have it without Gran ever having to know." I thought about it for a minute. It was a great idea with one fatal flaw.

"Can't Eric is coming with us and I do not want him with me when I get something like that." Amelia snorted and said.

"Why not? It's for him too." I rolled my eyes and said.

"No, I just can't do that with him. What if he thinks that I'm ready and that is like a free pass or something or that I'm a slut or…" Amelia cut me off and said.

"Sook stop. I get it okay?" I was getting worked up now and Amelia was having to rub my back to sooth me. "Listen you and I will take the bus up next week, no one will ever know accept us." I nodded and gave her a huge hug before I said.

"You're my best friend you know that right?" She shrugged and said.

"I'm not really, I plan on banking this for the next time I need an awkward favor." I laughed and we got out of the closet and she went to unlock and open her door. We spent the next hour finishing getting her settled before we went down stairs to have lunch with Gran and Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

**E-POV**

I dropped my Mom off for her scan and left her under the illusion that I would wait for her in the lobby. I however had no such plans. I had an errand to run, and it was an errand that my parents could never know about. As soon as the door shut I launched myself out of the chair and ran out the front of the building. I was on a time crunch so I had to move.

I hopped into my car and drove down the street to the Walgreens. I got out and had to steel my nerves before I went looking for what I needed. Of course as if it was not embarrassing enough to have to buy condoms from the little old lady working the counter, they also have to be kept in the feminine hygiene aisle. I stood in front of the display of prophylactics staring blankly… what did I need? _Lubricated, Latex free, ribbed for her pleasure, spermicidal, colored, flavored, magnum, Trojan, life styles? _I had no fucking clue!

I whipped out my phone and called the only person I knew who could help me. Long distance or not, he is still my best friend. The line rang a few times before he answered.

"Tray's pleasure den, what can I do for you?" I laughed, before I got down to business.

"Dude, I'm in Walgreens buying condoms and I have no idea what I need. Did you have any idea how many varieties there are?" He laughed and said.

"So you found yourself a flower to pollinate?" I groaned at even the thought of teen pregnancy and said.

"Well, I would like to not pollinate this flower, hence the need for condoms." I flipped over one of the boxes trying to gather some more information.

"You know, it's really a shame that you're not gay. No risk of pregnancy there." Tray said to me in a sing song voice. I sighed and said.

"Do you know what I need or not?" He laughed and finally said.

"Well your dong is massive so get the magnums and the magnum XL just in case." I grabbed one of each box and headed up to the counter to pay. Hopefully being on the phone will help with the awkwardness. Just so you know it didn't. Granny's eyes never left my crotch and I was concerned for her when she started panting as she handed me my receipt.

"How was that pray the gay away camp you were at?" I asked as I tucked my purchase into the glove box and locked it.

"It was okay I guess. I'm still gay so their logic is a bit flawed. I did try to have sex with a girl, but her vag was grossing me out so I could never get it up. I did however like squeezing and sucking on her boobs." I laughed and headed back to get my Mom.

"Ya dude, everyone likes boobs. Gay, straight, male or female has nothing to do with it, it's just a fact of life." He laughed and said.

"True dat, buddy true dat. Amy and I are keeping in touch. She even lives in Louisiana so I'm going to visit her while I'm out there in August." I laughed and said.

"Well that's cool. I can't wait to meet the girl that you almost had sex with." We talked a little more about stupid things before he said.

"Hey man I got to go. My Step Dad wants me to do some bible stuff before I go to work." I rolled my eyes. I have no idea why Tray's Mom married that douche; Steve Newland may be the biggest asshole on the planet. If he were to get struck by lightning I would have no doubt in my mind that it was God striking down the devil.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later." Just as I hung up the phone my mom walked out, none the wiser to my errand that I had just ran. We got into the car and I dropped her off at her new office and headed off to get Pam and head over to see my Sookie.


	7. Chapter 7

**S-POV**

I was smoothing my hair and staring at myself in the mirror for about the millionth time. I was not only nervous about Amelia meeting Eric, but I was also nervous about seeing him again after our totally hot and slightly heavy make out session last night. I was holding my two bottles of perfume trying to pick one to wear, when I felt large, warm hands wrap around my waist and the owner said.

"I like that one." I turned to Eric, who had a huge grin on his face. I put a few dabs of my 'Obsession' perfume in some strategic locations. I saw Eric staring and licking his lips when I placed some in my cleavage, which in this sun dress was quite the bounty. His hands kept doing these small jerky movements like he was going to reach for me, but rethought it every time. I smirked at him and said.

"You ready?" He seemed to snap out of whatever 'boob related' trance he was in and drew in a deep breath and said.

"Ya, Pam and Amelia are downstairs. That Amelia… she's a trip." I laughed and took his hand leading him downstairs after I grabbed my purse and said.

"Ya, she has zero brain mouth filter. That's why I like her, I'm pretty sure she is incapable of lying." Eric looked thoughtful and tugged on my hand a little stopping me and asked.

"Why is she calling me Mr. Big? I figured it was my height at first, but now I'm not so sure…" He trailed off and I lit up with a full body blush and said.

"Umm, I have no Idea… I would just let it go." I lied; I knew exactly why she was calling him that. I may have compared his dick to being the size of Texas when she asked me for details from our make out session last night. Let's just hope he doesn't ask her why. He seemed to accept my answer with a shrug and we continued. I waved bye to Gran who was watering flowers and got into the front passengers seat of Eric's car after he opened the door for me. Pam and Amelia were already in the back seat looking awfully cozy. We were on the highway headed towards Shreveport in no time.

"Hey Mr. Big!" Amelia called; I took a deep swallow knowing I was about 10 seconds away from being embarrassed out of my mind.

"Yes?" Eric answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"Toss this in, okay hot stuff?" He chuckled and took the CD from Amelia and placed it into the dash. It was Ben Folds "rockin' the suburbs" it was a very Amelia choice. Just when I thought the danger had passed Eric asked.

"Hey Amelia?" He asked.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Eric laughed and continued.

"Why do you call me Mr. Big?" I spun around to silence her but the words were out of her mouth before I could stop her.

"Well, Sookie ookum's was telling me about your make out session last night and she said she could feel you "thingy" pressed against her and she told me it was huge!" She made air quotes when she said "thingy" and I saw Pam mime shooting a gun into her temple when Amelia finished. The car swerved a little and I just slammed my face into my hands and tried to harness the power of teleportation to get me the fuck out of that car. As if it was not bad enough already Pam spoke.

"Amy, that is fucking disgusting! I do not want to hear about the size of my brothers erect penis, it is bad enough I had to hear him masturbate for 90 minutes after he took Sookie home last night." Eric slammed on the breaks, pulled over and yelled.

"Pamela!" I took the moment to get out of the car and run. I had no idea where we were, but the one thing I did know is that I could never, ever look Eric in the eye again. Especially after the thought crossed my mind that I hoped he was thinking of me when he was… you know… with his thingy. I was running as fast as my stumpy little legs would carry me, I could vaguely hear Eric calling my name behind me, but before I could tell him to go away… I tripped and apparently Eric was much closer to me than I thought because he landed right on top of me on the moss covered ground. My plan to never look him in the eye again quickly went out of the window, because he was staring me right in the eye when he was checking me over for injury and started to ramble.

"Oh shit! Sookie are you okay? I am so sorry, you just went running and I had to catch you and…" by thins point he was running his hands all over me and had covered all of the parts not covered by clothes and he had moved onto shoving up my dress and checking my thighs and ass for injury. When his hands coasted over my thong clad rump, his hands shot away like he was on fire and his eyes shot to the ground and he squeaked out.

"Shit, sorry again." He sat on his hands like a child who had just been scolded. It was so adorable seeing this giant man sit on his hands and look like a chasted child. I suppose I was so overloaded with embarrassment that it shifted into humor and I started to laugh. His head snapped up from the ground and he looked confused. I just crawled over to him and climbed into his lap. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, as if he was afraid to touch me. I decided to ease his fears and tightly wrap my arms around his body and said.

"This has been the most ridiculous and embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. I think this is the worst it could ever get so now we can be prepared for anything that comes out of Ame's or Pam's mouths." He laughed and held me closer to him, finally relaxing.

"I thought I would never be able to look you in the eye ever again." He said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I thought the exact same thing!" I exclaimed with mirth in my voice. We sat still for a moment before Eric asked.

"Did you really say that to Amelia?" I sighed and asked.

"Are we really going to do this on the ground on the side of the road?" He nodded against me and said.

"I feel it would be advantageous to just get it out of the way." I sighed and said.

"Yes, what I actually said was that it felt like it was the size of Texas." He laughed and said.

"Thanks for the Ego stroke." I was not about to let him off that easy. There was no way that I was going to discuss the inner workings of my embarrassing moments alone.

"Who were you thinking of?" He looked down at me and quirked his eyebrow and asked.

"What when?" I smirked at him and said.

"During your 90 minuet self love session." He blushed, I mean really blushed and his whole body tensed. He muttered.

"Dear God please let this not be happening…" He hid his face again and I laughed and said.

"Oh it's happening, and now I really want to know." He groaned and whispered.

"You…" I heard him just fine I just wanted him to say it again.

"I'm sorry what?"

"IT WAS YOU! I WAS IMAGINING IT WAS YOU WITH ME IN THE SHOWER!" He shouted and took his hands off of me only to bury his face in them. The fact that he was whacking off to the thought of me should not have been anywhere as big of a turn on as it was. I just smiled and peeled his hands away from his beat red face and asked excitedly.

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled.

"That is so hot!" I exclaimed and grabbed his face for a kiss. He pulled back and asked.

"Really?" I nodded and asked.

"Was that the first time… you know that I was the star?" He looked sheepish and said.

"No, no it wasn't." I smiled and said.

"Good, I never want you to think about anyone accept me when you do that." He ran his fingers over the tops of my breasts and kissed me deeply before saying.

"As you wish, Lover." I shivered at his term of endearment. I was going to have a hard time denying him for long. I could already tell that whether or not I was going to sleep with him was no longer the question rather when. Ames and I were going to need to plan a trip to the Planned Parenthood and soon. Eric and I kissed languidly on the ground for a while more, before we heard Pam call for us. We both stood up and went back to the car. We could both tell that Ame's and Pam had been making out, but they were both trying to play it cool.

The rest of the day went off without incident. We went to the mall and all three of us girls found dresses for the social. It did not go unnoticed by either Eric or I that Amelia and Pam had planned matching outfits. Maybe being with Amelia who is out and open about her sexuality will make Pam more willing to be open about her own. We went our separate ways a little after that and Eric and I went to the movies while Ame's and Pam did more shopping. The movie was great, we made out in the back through the whole thing, I have no idea what we saw. Eric was also getting a little bolder with his touching… his fingers spent a good hour rubbing me through my panties. When he dropped us off he kissed me at the front door and said.

"I'll be thinking of you." I knew exactly what he meant, and after today I was going to also be taking a long shower thinking of him. He kissed me one more time before he pulled away and got back into the car with a very impatient looking Pam and drove off. Was it corny that I thought it was incredibly erotic while I was in the shower thinking that we might have been doing the same thing at the same time, while thinking about each other?


	8. Chapter 8

**E-POV**

"Mom stop it." I tried to push her off of me, but she was dead set on retying the tie that I had just tied… it was fine.

"You hush your mouth little boy and let me fix this!" I scoffed, little boy… I'm a foot and a half taller than her. I am not little. Apparently my Mom can read minds now because she said.

"Don't you make that face! You will always be my little boy." She patted my tie down on my chest and looked smug and satisfied before she said.

"I cooked good looking babies… I want more! RUSSEL!" I cringed at the thought of my Mom making babies and the act that it took to make them. I have been thinking about that particular act more and more lately. In fact last week I saw Sookies left boob when it popped out of her bikini top at the lake. Now I know it was not the full glory of what I am sure her rack will be, but I saw some nip and that was enough to tide me over.

"Mom, please…" I sighed. "I need to go pick up Sookie." She was about to say something but like my own personal savior Russell came in and said.

"You look good. Here take my Vette' tonight." I stared at the keys and then back at him before I reached out to take them, but quickly pulled my hand back and asked.

"Why?" He smiled and patted my Mom's arm because she was freaking out.

"Because it has no back seat… and no room in the front for any…" he trailed off and looked thoughtful before he finished. "Extracurricular activities." I smiled and took the keys before giving him a hug and whispering in his ear so my Mom couldn't hear.

"You're a really good Dad, not just to Pam, to me also." He patted my back and nodded into my shoulder. Russell may not be my blood, but he has always been a great Dad to me. Sometimes I want to call him Dad, but catch myself because I'm not really sure if that's allowed. I mean he has been around since I was 2, if I was allowed I think he would have told me then. We pulled away and he had tears in his eyes. Parents are such saps. My Mom looked quickly between he and I before she whisper yelled as I went down the stairs.

"What did he say?" I heard Russell chuckle and say.

"Nothing Soph, just Father, son stuff." I puffed a little with pride when he called me his Son. I'm not going to lie… that kind of made my day. I grabbed Sookies corsage out of the fridge in the garage and got in the Vette' driving it across the way to get MY Sookie for the social. Pam is already there getting ready and having "girl time" and my parents will be there in a few moments to take part in the pre picture circus. I pulled around the side of the house and walked into the kitchen through the side door. Gran hates it when I knock, but I still feel a little awkward.

"Oh come give me some sugar baby, you look so good!" Gran exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron and rushing over to me.

"Hi Gran, that smells good." I hugged her, but quickly diverted my attention to the cookies Gran was baking.

"Oh you and your stomach!" Gran laughed "they are for you kids to take on a picnic tomorrow." Gran was just slapping my hands away from the bowl when my parents walked in.

"Knock knock!" My mother said in a cheery voice as she walked in Russell in toe with three cameras on her arms and a tripod. I grimaced knowing that this was likely to be worse than Christmas.

"Oh Good you brought your fancy schmancy cameras! Mine just doesn't take pictures like it used to. Can I have copies of the ones you take?" Gran asked as she led my mother to set up in the living room. I just stood by the door to the kitchen wondering if I could eat some of that dough while Gran was preoccupied with my Mother and her freakish love of cameras, when Sookie came down the stairs. My breath hitched… she looked like and angel.

She was wearing a floor length white gown with silver leafs embroidered all over it. The top was strapless and it was cut so it made her boobs look like they were being hugged by a heart. Her shoes were also silver, but I lost interest and went back to her boobs before I looked at her hair and make-up. She actually looked like an angle! Her make-up was all silver and glittery. I am sure I will be all sorts of shiny at the end of tonight. Her hair was on top of her head being held with a silver wire that looked like a halo. She had a few strands framing her face… she was stunning. I hadn't noticed that she was standing right in front of me until I felt her put her hand under my chin and pop my mouth closed. She was grinning and Pam and Amelia had come down also sometime during my ogle fest.

They were wearing the same dress, Pam's was pink and Ame's was yellow or green, I don't really know which to call it. They were both glittery and they had shoes on and make up and stuff, but I lost interest in them pretty quick and looked back to Sookie. I took her hands in mine and gave her a short soft kiss and said.

"You look like and angel." She blushed and said.

"You look like a GQ model." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered, My Mom was setting up the camera and Russell/the family pack mule was holding her camera accessories at her disposal. Sookie and I were still exchanging compliments when we heard Pam clear her throat. Everyone looked over at her; Amelia was holding her hand and nodding with a grin. I crossed my fingers that this was going to be what I hoped it was going to be. She steeled her already stony expression and said.

"I want you all to know, that I don't care about your opinion, but I am a lesbian and Amelia and I are in a committed relationship." I had to bury my face in Sookies shoulder to hide my laughter when I heard my Mom's and Russell's reactions.

"Okay baby, we already knew. Come pose for Mommy with your girlfriend." Pam looked stunned and looked at her Dad.

"Daddy?"

"It's true baby doll, we all knew. You have been stealing girls from Eric for years." She looked very put out and grumbled.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Sookie was snickering also and Amelia just beamed as she posed with Pam. My Mom moved them into various poses and then said.

"Okay girls give me a kissy face!" Amelia beamed even more and pulled a happy looking Pam (well as happy as Pam gets) into a kiss while my mother snapped away.

"Precious!" My mother exclaimed as she raised the height of the tripod. It was obviously our turn. I pulled Sookie into the on deck position. After having done enough Northman-Edgington photo shoots you learn the system. Sookie looked strained by possibly the 200th photo and 4th lighting set up. I really should have warned her about this. It was only dragged out more by Gran making suggestions for poses… all of which my mother loved. The last one was "Kissy face" and I really enjoyed the kissy face pictures. Gran cleared her throat and I pulled away and rested my forehead against Sookies while I took a moment to rein myself in. I saw the flash from the camera going off and I looked up at my Mother who was showing a very smug looking Gran how to take pictures. We just smiled and said goodbye. Pam and Amelia were being driven by my parents. Sookie and I got into the Vette' she looked at me in awe as I turned on the engine.

"This is so hot!" She said running her hands over the leather.

"Ya it is, but I only get to drive it tonight because Russell says it's impossible to have sex in." She scoffed and said.

"Not if we did it on the hood." My head snapped to her and I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open. I'm pretty sure I will never be able to be in this car without getting hard ever again! She had smacked her hand over her mouth and was shaking her head. I couldn't help but laugh. Tonight I had big plans for third base. I have been reading online all about oral and I plan on putting my study of the theory into practice. Before tonight it has been all about over the clothes, but tonight Sookie willing I will (at least try) to bring her pleasure that she has never experienced!

"That is true." I was trying to sound nonchalant; Sookie just raised an eyebrow and giggled. We pulled into the parking lot of Merlott's where the social was being held. I walked around to help Sookie out and I took the moment to steal a heated kiss. Unfortunately it was spoiled by none other than Bill 'motherfucking' Compton.

"Well hello Sookie, you look very…" His eyes were raking over her and I did not like it one bit. "Bargin bin." I growled and Sookie looked at her feet. I was not going to let him make her feel bad, not tonight. Tonight was for me and her.

"Ya well, says the guy wherein a maroon velvet suit… is that a cravat?" I said indicating the lace collar on his outfit that was a throwback to the 1800's." Sookie laughed and looked up at me mouthing the words thank you. Bill however whipped out his patented hanky and said.

"I will not take such insults from a ruffian like you!" Really I would love to know where this guy got his time machine from, because there is no way he is from the century.

"Okay, how about you fuck off so my girl and I can go enjoy the dance?" I asked in my most polite tone. Bill spun on his heel and muttered something about "heathens and trailer trash" under his breath. I was just about to snap and introduce him to m fist, when Sookie grabbed me and pulled me down for a kiss. It was so sexy, I forgot all about the through pounding I wanted to give to him. She pulled back and said.

"You called me your girl." She was smiling and so was I.

"That's because you are mine. The hickey you tried to cover on your neck say so." Her hand shot up to her neck and she gave me an icy glare and said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that… Stop it." I laughed and said.

"I don't know if I can, we get caught up in the moment and my inner caveman comes out and I just want all the other males to know your MINE. I thought about scenting you, but I figured you wouldn't like that." She was trying to hide her smile with a frown and said.

"I don't think I would take being peed on very well." I laughed and guided her into the roped off part of the property that was decorated in Kelly green and white, there were twinkle lights and votive candles everywhere. It really was quite romantic, especially with the woods surrounding almost the entire place. Sookie waved to some of her friends, I recognized them as Sam and Tara. They have apparently been together since they were in diapers. I offered my own wave and asked Sookie.

"Do you want me to get you a drink and then meet you back over there?" She smiled her million dollar smile and said.

"I would like an iced tea, and yes." She gave me a short peck on the lips and skipped over to Tara who was fawning over her hair and make-up. Tara looked pretty also, she was wearing a dress that reminded me of the renaissance and her braided hair was in this twisty thing that looked like a crown. Sam looked itchy; wearing a suit that is probably is older brothers. He was quiet, but I liked him. He and Tara were total opposites, but seemed to make it work. I got Sookie and I some tea and headed over to the table our little group had taken refuge at and saw that Pam and Amelia had joined us as well as Alcied and his little sister Janice. She was only 8, but she was painfully shy and became a target for bullies so she kept close to Alcied and his friends. I think Sam's younger brother Tommy had a real thing for her, but his constant staring would have creeped anyone out. In fact I can see him standing by a tree just off the dance floor staring at her right now. I chuckled to myself, what a little weirdo! I set down our drinks and took the seat Sookie had saved me next to her and she grabbed my hand under the table. I gave her a smile and Pam made gagging noises that made the whole table laugh. Sookie just rolled her eyes and Alcied took the reins of a good old fashioned subject change.

"So Sook was saying you have a friend coming to town from Michigan for a couple of weeks?" I took a sip of my drink and nodded.

"Ya, my friend Tray and his sister Maria-Starr are coming out for the month of August. I'm pretty excited for him to come out here and his sister is nice also." Amelia slammed her hands on the table and yelled.

"Oh Shit! Is your friend Tray like really Gay?" I looked at Amelia confused and nodded slowly before saying.

"Umm, ya." She clapped her hands like and excited toddler and said.

"Oh my gosh! We tried to have sex with each other at "pray away the gay" camp. He is really nice, but possibly gayer than I am." I laughed it was true, he was super gay. Sam piped up and said.

"Hey Tara maybe we should see if Lafayette wants to visit while he's here." Sam turned to me and said. "Not many dating options for a gay black man in the south." I nodded, I knew what he meant. The fear of some homophobe hurting Pam because she is openly gay now has crossed my mind more than once. I shook of that fear and asked Sookie to dance.

We were dancing for hours, slow fast… I didn't care it was all amazing because it was with my Sookie. Pam and Ame's danced also, much to the dislike of Arleen's step Dad Rene. Douche. This town is a bit of a sausage fest so the girls all took turns dancing with Hoyt, Jason, Clancy, Alcied, Preston, Claude and Calvin. Sookie was right, there is no shame in coming alone to these things because there just aren't enough girls to go around plain and simple. This fact alone made it so I didn't mind Sookie dancing with the other guys. I also figured out that asking if a male was on the football team and he was between the ages of 14-18, it was considered a stupid question. The only person who wasn't on the team was Terry, but he was in a wheel chair from the pile up car accident that claimed Sookies parents. But he was still the team manager and came up with one hell of a play book.

Peoples parents started to thin out around 11 o'clock and the kids from the town all agreed to go to the lake and hang out since Sam's dad was closing down the social because there was no money to be made with all of the booze drinkers going home. I pulled Sookie up to me and kissed her hard. I put her in the car and we held hands while we waited for the line of cars to go ahead of our turn. I followed Alcied's truck that had my sister and Ame's in the back. They were rubbing their asses on the window and mooning Alcied. Sookie and I were laughing at their antics. This night only cemented how happy I am that I moved here. I never had friends like this in Michigan. In fact I never had fun like this before. There is a sense of family in this town and I liked it. I would have to remember to do something nice for my Mom and Russell as a thank you for bringing Pam and I here.

We pulled in and I parked the car next to Alcied and went around opening Sookies door. She giggled and flipped her skirt up mooning me with her little white lace boy shorts and took off running grabbing Pam and Tara's hands on her way. They were all out on the dock dancing to the music that was blasting from Sams Lancer. Hoyts mom made sandwiches which we all were thankful for, before long many people had broken off into couples and were making out. Tara and Sam, Arleen and Terry, Pam and Amelia, Bill's sister Jessica was getting awfully cozy with Hoyt and Jason was making out with some chick named Amy who was… someone's cousin, I don't remember. Everyone who wasn't coupled off was sitting on the dock playing poker or truth or dare. I grabbed the blanket out of the Vette' and Sookies hand and walked her into a clearing away from everyone else. I laid out the blanket and gently guided her onto it. We were just snuggling at first but that turned to kissing, which turned to a now or never situation.

I laid her flat on her back and began to inch my hands up her skirt while keeping up with our slow paced kisses. When I reached her upper thighs I looked into her eyes for permission. She just panted and nodded.

I slipped my fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled. If I was concerned about any hesitation on her part it was gone when she lifted her butt to help me get them off of her and slid down the zipper on the side of her dress while I was stuffing her panties in my inside jacket pocket for safe keeping/ stealing. She was lying there with her dress loose just waiting for me to pull it off. I kissed her and smiled as I pulled the fabric away from her top. Good God, she was not wearing a bra and all of the imagining I had done about her breasts was all waste because they were way better in person. I slipped the dress down her body and she lifted her butt again. I folded it over and laid it on the blanket above us. I knew if anything happened to that dress Sookie would be pissed I took extra care to make sure that it would be kept clean and neat. I redirected my attention back to the goddess lying in front of me naked. I really wanted to touch her, everywhere. But I didn't know the rules. Sookie however cured my apprehension by grabbing my hand and guiding it up and down her body. She rested my hand on her stomach just above her short blond curls and ran her hand over me, making me shutter when she grazed over my "thingy" as she likes to call it and said.

"I'm not ready for sex… yet." She pulled me down for a kiss and started working the buttons of my shirt. "But I'm sure we can think of other things just as fun to do." I smirked as she shucked off my shirt and licked her lips when she took in my shirtless form. Oh ya, my girl thinks I'm sexy! I stood up to take off my pants and move my clothes on top of her dress. I came back down to her and we were laying there both completely naked.

I guided my hands up and down her watching her pant and squirm every time I skipped over where she obviously wanted to be touched the most. She was so beautiful. Now it's not like I have never seen a naked woman before, I do have access to the internet after all, but Sookie was a work of art. I kissed her lips and then trailed hot wet kisses all the way down her body, stopping and paying special attention to my new favorite set of boobs. Lucy Pinder is out, Sookie is in. I finally made it down to her… lady bits. I don't know what else to call them, Sookie seems to be uncomfortable with the words vagina and penis so I will just go with Lady Bits. I spread her lips and looked at the Promised Land. I have never seen one up close, but her vagina reminds me of the flowers Russell gets for my mom on their anniversary. I decided to quickly shove that thought away and never touch on it again. I blew warm air on her and she jerked up and said.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing?" I gently pushed her back down and rested one hand on her hips before I said.

"Don't worry, I read all about this. I'm like 90% sure you will love it." She looked hesitant for a moment but the laid back on her elbows and just watched me. I found the eye contact was an amazing turn on. I kept my eyes trained on hers while I took my first tentative lick. .GOD. I wish I had thought of this sooner. I worked her with my tongue for a little bit before I moved onto her clit with my mouth and slid a finger into the very tight, very wet hole. I was very nervous, what if I couldn't make her cum? That would be bad. She started to thrust into me and I added a second finger and curled them inside of her. Sookie felt like she was tensing on the inside and I took that as a good sign.

"Oh Jesus, Eric, yes, more… more please?" She moaned as her finger slipped into my hair. I sucked a little harder on her clit and felt around for the little spongy bundle that I was told would be in there. When I found something that was close to fitting the description of the illusive 'G-spot' I stroked it lightly. Sookie lit up like a Christmas tree and was having to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. I felt an intense sense of pride that I was the one to give her that pleasure, I was right about the internal tightening being a good sign, because when she came she clamped down on my fingers like a vice grip. All I could do was sit up a little and stare at my hand with a stupid grin. I made her cum! Internal fist pump.

When Sookie finally came back down to earth I had snuggled up to her and I was kissing her neck and shoulder. She smelled good, like vanilla and coconuts. Her skin tasted like cupcakes, I would have to ask her about that later. Her breathing had returned to normal and she sat up and pinned me down kissing me before she ran her hands down my chest and wrapping her hands around my length, making me gasp and my eyes shot wide open. Sookie nibbled my ear lobe and said.

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you like this?" I shrugged my shoulders because I was using all of my energy not to cum right then and there. She kissed me and scooted down my body until she was staring down my dick. Her eyes were wide and she looked at me and said.

"Oh my gosh, you're huge!" I nodded and just said.

"Thanks." I don't know what the appropriate response is to that, but then I forgot all about it when her lips wrapped around me. I groaned and she smiled, I was momentarily concerned about teeth but she quickly schooled herself and got back to work. She took all of me that she could in her mouth and stroked the rest with her hand. IT FELT AWESOME! I was stunned; blow jobs were my new favorite. I noticed a very wet Sookie parts bobbing near my face when she adjusted to get more comfortable. I grabbed her ass and kneaded the tanned flesh. She must sunbathe naked because there were no tan lines. She started to drip down her leg and I slipped my fingers back into her. She moaned and I had to grit my teeth to keep from cumming at the vibrations. She moved once again and was straddling my face in what would be known as a 69. This was better than before because I could put my mouth on her while she was on me. I tasted her and I knew I would have to work fast, because I was perpetually on the edge all the time now. I worked her clit and pumped her faster desperately looking for her soft spongy places. Bingo. She clamped down on me again and moaned… there was no holding back. I was going to cum

"Sookie, I'm gonna…" I tapped her trying to warn her, but it just seemed to spur her on. She sucked harder and cupped my balls. I came in her mouth with a loud high pitched sigh. That was amazing. She swallowed, I had read that most girls don't like to do that, but she looked fine with it. She just flipped back around and laid he head on my chest while I drew her in close to me. I had a huge smile on my face and I looked down at her and she was smiling also. Her hair was all fucked up and I'm sure half of her make-up was now on my face… and her pussy. I looked down at her and said.

"That was amazing!" She nodded and said.

"I know right! Pam, Amelia and I watched some porn so I could learn how to do that… I guess you were studying also?" I laughed and said.

"Ya I was, what was Pam and Ame's reactions to blow jobs?" She laughed.

"They were horrified and asked why I wanted to do it… but then rethought the question when Pam remembered it was you who I wanted to do it to." I laughed and kissed her. We were both obviously tried. I was only going to close my eyes for a minute… But that was a long minute.


	9. Chapter 9

**P-POV**

"Pamela wake up!" My mom shouted while shaking me.

"Guahh what?" She had tears in her eyes and her hair was all kinds of messed up.

"Where is Eric? He never came home!" I quickly shot up. Where did I see him last? Umm last night we were at the lake I was playing poker and Alcied drove Amelia and I home because I couldn't find him. Oh shit! I bet he fell asleep by the lake with Sookie.

"I don't know mom Alcied dropped me off after Amelia last night." She let a tear fall and was chanting to herself.

"It's okay, my baby is okay. He must have just fallen asleep and forgot to call right?" She was gripping my shoulders and shaking me by this point. I peeled her off of me and put on my JLo track suit and some black ballet flats.

"Calm down Mom, make some calls and I will get Jason to help me." As if on cue the phone rang and I could hear a panicked Gran on the other line. Sookie never made it home either. I ran down stairs and out of the house only to bump into Amelia and Jason on my front lawn. Jason who is a total idiot was the first to speak.

"We gotta find them first of Gran will shoot em'." I looked at Amelia who shrugged like the idea of Gran shooting my brother was just a fact of life. Jason grabbed my hand and tossed me in the bed of his truck while Amelia climbed in the cab with him and we speed off. Dad was booking it down the drive with my Mother behind him. He waved and winked, he must have known what we were trying to do. We got to the lake about 5 minutes later. We all jumped out and took off in a different direction. I rounded a corner across from the dock into a clearing and found my idiot brother naked with Sookie on top of him. I ran up to them and ripped Sookie off of him and tossed her dress at her before I kicked him and hissed.

"GET UP! IT IS 9am!" Sookie looked terrified as Amelia ran up behind me with Jason and he tossed fresh clothes at Sookie and some for Eric also. He was good, less suspicion if they aren't doing the walk of shame. Maybe Jason isn't as dim as we all thought? Amelia had make-up wipes and was cleaning up Sookie, she tossed one at me and I started on Eric. He looked horrified but stayed quiet. Jason stuffed their clothes into a back pack and said.

"Okay here's the deal, you two never went to bed but came home to change, no one was up at your house Eric, but you guys told me you were going for breakfast and I was watching TV so I forgot. That's your story stick to it." Sookie nodded and took Eric's hand. Eric turned to Jason and started.

"Hey dude, I really appreciate…" Jason cut him off.

"Listen dude, I just found you naked with my little sister, this is hard enough on me so can you just not talk?" Eric snapped him mouth shut and looked at the ground. Sookie just rubbed his back and turned to Jason.

"Jay, I'm… we didn't…" Jason held his hand up and said.

"Not now Sookie, okay?" She nodded, Jay tossed the bag with their clothes in the back of his pick up just in time to see our parents and Gran pull up. My mom looked both relieved and enraged, Gran just looked pissed. Jason went into his role right away and said.

"Mrs. Eric's mom, Gran, I'm sorry they came over early and said they were going for breakfast but no one was up at his house. The turtles were on so I guess I just forgot this is my fault." Gran cuffed him on the ear and took away his TV for a week. He shot Sookie a look that Eric has given me a million times. It's the "you're going to owe me" look. She nodded so slightly no one else may have caught it. Mom walked up to Eric and smacked him on the head and then pulled him into a hug that he eagerly returned. I wonder if Eric's dad was an actual giant. I mean he dwarfs everyone and looks nothing like our Mother. However he and I look similar, so maybe he does take after Mom's side after all. She finally pulled back from him again and gave him another smack before saying.

"I thought you were dead in a ditch! You have to let me know where you are, next time leave a note!" Gran walked up and smacked both Eric and Sookie before saying.

"You two should know better than to trust Jason with anything during ninja Turtles!" She then hugged Sookie and pulled Eric in also. "I'm glad you're not dead in a ditch, your mother has a very vivid imagination Eric." He laughed and said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She gave him one more smack and kissed Sookie.

"Okay, Sophie, Russell?" They nodded and My Dad had a short exchange with Eric and took some keys away from him before he said.

"These two are going to hoof it home. Gran would you and your other two care to join us for brunch while these tow walk home?" Gran smirked and said.

"That would be lovely." I got back into the bed of Jason's truck and my Dad got in the Vette' while my mom drove herself and Gran back in the range rover. I watched a stunned looking Eric and Sookie holding hands as we drove away. Three hours later they got back, now soaking wet because it had started to rain shortly after we returned. I had to laugh, they looked like drowned rats. They are both damn lucky that Jason was willing to take the heat for this, but I think when he saw the way Sookie looked at Eric he knew it would be cruel to take that away from her. I thought for a moment as I watched him laugh and dry her hair with a towel. OH MY GOD… My brother is in love!


	10. Chapter 10

**E-POV**

The next few weeks were uneventful, I saw Sookie almost every day and she and I split the cost of new speakers for Jason's truck. I was forgiven pretty quickly by him after that. I got a part time job with Jason, Hoyt and Alcied working on the perish road crew. It was hard work, but it was fun with my buddies. Sookie took a part time job answering phones for my mom whose dental clinic was making a killing, mostly because she was the only dentist/orthodontist for 60 miles. Pam and Amelia were both a year to young to work so they spent most of their time at Gran's.

The day to pick up Tray and Maria-Starr at the airport was finally here and I worked my shift on the crew before I stopped at my Mom's office to say hi to Sookie before I left. I grinned when I saw her blush when I walked in. I had left my shirt off for a reason. She was wearing the cute little white scrubs that were her uniform and stood up to greet me. I pulled her over the counter to give her a hug when my mother cleared her throat with a chuckle and said.

"Eric, put your shirt on… that is just unsanitary." I laughed and said.

"Sookie doesn't mind." She blushed again and looked away.

"I'm sure she doesn't." My mom replied with a smirk. I looked at the clock; I really had to get going.

"I really have to go; I was just stopping to say hi on my way to get Tray and Maria-Starr." Sookie gave me a kiss and walked back around the counter and my Mother waved as I walked out. I climbed into the Judge and took off. I was very excited for Tray to be here and I think Maria-Starr would really like Alcied. It took just under 2 hours to get to the airport and for them to get to the luggage claim. When they walked out my smile fell, Tray looked sullen and I could tell Maria-Starr had been crying. I walked up to them and asked.

"Guys what's wrong?" Maria-Starr started to sniff and Tray said.

"Steve kicked me out for being an abomination and Mom… I'm sorry Marion went with it. When Maria fought for me they kicked her out too for being a lover of the devil. We're kind of homeless at the end of the month." Tray wrapped his arms around Maria-Starr and held her close. I put my hand on his arm and said.

"You two will not be homeless; you know my Mother would never allow it."

"We don't want to be a burden…" I punched him in the arm and said.

"Hey shut it man! I got this!" He laughed and helped me get their bags… they had a ton of shit, but it all fit in the end. Maria-Starr was on Trays lap, but it fit none the less. We got back to my house around 7pm and Gran, Sookie, Jason and Amelia were all over and waiting for us. Sookie and Jason helped us with the bags, while Pam and Amelia feigned broken limbs. Tray and Amelia said hi and all of the introductions were made. Then Tray dropped the bomb on my Mom and she looked positively incised and said.

"Well, no I won't stand for it! You two will stay right here with us." Russell put a hand on Trays back and said.

"We have more than enough room, you have always been welcome in our home and that will never change. No one will judge you here." That must have been just what he needed to hear, because he wrapped Russell in a hug and fought back tears. I know the constant judgment Tray has been under since his Mom married Steve has taken a toll on him. I hardly recognize his mom anymore, so watching her agree to kick him out must have been really hard on him. I showed them to their rooms with Sookie in toe, she was talking Maria-Starr's ear off. I could already tell that they were going to get along like two peas in a pod. Pam and Amelia were close behind and all of the girls were soon busy pick color schemes. Tray and I were much simpler. We walked into his room and I said.

"You want my extra TV." He nodded and said.

"Yup, we could hook up my x-box tonight." I nodded and scoped out the best set up.

"Ya that's a good idea." We spent the rest of the night setting them up. Sookie and I hardly saw one another, but that was fine. She kissed me goodnight and headed back over to her house. Tray and I stayed up and watched sports center with Russell.

Russell and I have been much closer ever since the night I fell asleep naked with Sookie in the clearing. He pulled me aside when we got home and said.

_ "You never came home last night, huh?" My eyes must have been darting around because he laughed and said._

_ "It's fine, I won't tell your Mother. In fact I think it's best if she never finds out the truth. Were you at least… safe?" he asked and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_ "Umm, we didn't do… that." He smirked and said._

_ "You did other stuff, huh?" I couldn't help the grin that came over my face and said._

_ "Ya, it was awesome." He had a smug look while he nodded and said._

_ "Oh, it always is. When you two do umm… go all the way, you know about condoms right? I mean we like Sookie but we don't want and mini Eric's just yet." I nodded and said._

_ "I went and got some a few weeks ago when I took Mom to her appointment." We both took a seat on the couch in his den and he turned on the TV and asked._

_ "They're the right size right?" I nodded._

_ "Ya I took one for a test drive just to make sure." He looked at me confused for a minute like he didn't understand what I meant and I raised an eyebrow at him and he just laughed and slapped his knee. _

_ "That's my boy." He said patting my back. It was nice having someone other than Tray to talk to about this stuff. We watched TV together for a while more before he patted my shoulder and said._

_ "I'm going to bed, remember wrap it before you tap it and it would not be a bad idea to have a birth control talk with Sookie." I nodded and waved goodnight to him. Russell really is a good Dad. _

Maria-Starr came down with Pam about an hour into the baseball game we were watching. The girls shoved in between us and Pam stole the remote turning on "Americas Next Top Model." The three of us groaned and we all seemed to get up at the same time. Russell went to the garage and Tray and I went upstairs to play X-box together. Stupid pushy girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**S-POV**

"Where is my white dress with the yellow flowers on it!" I shouted as I walked into Amelia's pig sty. I have a date with Eric tonight and I want to look nice.

"I don't know Sook…" She started ripping through her piles looking for it. This is what I get for loaning her things. She finally gave up and said.

"Okay, I have no idea where it is, but I will find it. In the mean time wear this!" She pulled out a red 40's style pinup dress that had a white belt. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot before I said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't have shoes for that!" She thrust the dress at me and went digging again before she pulled out a pair of white matte ankle strapped heels. I was becoming more and more sold on this idea before I said.

"I don't have a purse." She continued to smile and pulled out a blue bag that had little anchors on it. I smiled at her choices and said.

"Can you do my hair in victory rolls?" She let out a deep sigh and said.

"Ya no problem, I thought you were going to kill me." I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the room with her following quickly behind me holding my date outfit. I sat in the chair in front of my vanity and she started brushing my hair so she could put it up in rollers.

"You really need to clean your room Ame's." She looked sheepish and said.

"I know, I know… usually I know where everything is, like organized chaos. Today was just a fluke." I snorted and said.

"Like last week when you lost your phone in there for 3 days." She looked away from me and coughed before she mumbled.

"Umm, ya." I rolled my eyes, but let it go. She was never going to be an organized person. She spent the next hour helping me primp, pluck and press myself ready for my date. Just as I was putting on a sprits of Eric's favorite perfume I heard a knock at the door… then I hear Gran scolding him for knocking. I grabbed the purse and thanked Amelia for her help and skipped downstairs to meet Eric. He looked so good. He was wearing dark slacks, with and a black button up dress shirt and black tie. His aviator sunglasses were perched in his collar and I had to check myself for drool. Apparently so Did Eric, because his mouth was hanging open and Gran took the opportunity to snap it shut for him.

"Sookie you look… Awesome." I had noticed that he only attributes the word 'awesome' to things that make him horny. My boobs are awesome, blow jobs are awesome, my lady bits are awesome, my bikini is awesome, and having me alone is awesome. I can't say it doesn't make me feel special that I am the only person he has ever referred to as awesome. Eric and I have gotten much more adventurous over the last few weeks; in fact we are doing some sort of lude act any time we get a moment alone… which isn't often. We almost had sex once, but his Mom came home for lunch and I had to hide naked in his closet for an hour until she went back to work. Needless to say we have been more cautious ever since.

"You look _awesome _too." He smirked and took my hand.

"Gran, we're going into Shreveport tonight so we will be late. My Mom is waiting up for my call despite my protests so you might as well get some sleep tonight and let her do the dirty work." Gran laughed and patted our clasped hands.

"I will probably stay up too. I know ya'll are good kids, but I can never sleep right while you are that far away." Eric just shrugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Gran!" I hollered as we tread down the stairs and into his car. He held the door open for me and buckled my seatbelt. When he walked back around he got in, started the engine placing it in gear and taking off down the drive way, but not before she slid his hand up my dress to find my panties absent for the night.

"You're going to kill me." I giggled and said.

"I'm sorry…" I was trying to feign innocence but my hand drifting up his thigh and grazing his gracious plenty was a dead giveaway that I was indeed not sorry. He swatted my hand away and squeaked out.

"Cut it out, I made reservations for us and I have plans, you may touch my dick after you have enjoyed all the hard work and planning I put into this." I laughed and took his hand, watching the scenery fly past. We arrived in Shreveport in less than an hour thanks to Eric's Dale Earnhardt Jr. like driving skills. He had been blasting Kansas in the car the whole way, but was kind enough to keep the top up so as to save my hair.

He pulled up to the valet station and came around to get my door before handing his keys the valet and giving him the stink eye. I know Eric has a nice car, but it needs a hell of a lot of work to be anything that anyone would actually want. He even has a vanity plate on it that says 'Judg3' He was so excited when he got it. We walked up to the hostess station and Eric said.

"Reservations for Northman." The way he said it made me feel so grown up! Gran was right; I'm totally in love with him. I can see us growing up and doing this more. Maybe by then the Judge will be restored. We were led to our table and Eric ordered us some teas and we looked over the menu. I noticed there weren't any prices on it and it made me nervous. I usually order the cheapest thing off the menu when we go out and he scolds me for it every time. Maybe this is his way of forcing me to order what I want instead of ordering by price. Eric sensed my unease and snatched my menu when our waitress came back and ordered for both of us. His choice was perfect, but I could only imagine how much lobster bisque and the steak he ordered me were going to cost. I know he had more money than me because he didn't have to give any of his paycheck to his parents, like I had to for Gran, but still it made me feel bad.

"Eric, you didn't have to order for me." He smirked and said.

"Yes I did, otherwise you would have ordered a glass of water and a side salad. This way I know you got what you wanted." He was smiling and I decided to indulge him just this one time. His smile grew even wider when he reached into his pocket and brought out a jewelry box. I stared at him as he handed it to me and said.

"I wanted to get something small for you to wear to remind you of me." He was smiling so wide now I was sure I could see his wisdom teeth. I opened the box and found a beautiful platinum Swarovski Chrystal heart pendant. Eric got up and knelt beside me and took it out of the box.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful." I whispered as he clasped it around my neck.

"You're welcome, baby." I pulled him back to me as he got up to go back to his seat and laid the mother of all kisses on him. He sighed and returned to his seat and whispered to me.

"If that is the reaction I get to a necklace, I will have to buy you presents every day." I frowned and he held his hands up in surrender and said.

"It's okay Sook, I was kidding." I smiled at him and we talked about nothing and everything until our meal came. I kept catching Eric staring at me while I was eating. I don't know what I was doing to provoke him, but he spent the whole meal looking like he was going to jump me over the table. Whatever, I hope he saves that mood for after dinner. I want to tell him I love him soon, and now is as good a time as any other to commit out first times to each other.

**E-POV**

We were eating dinner and Sookie was making these noises like she was having a really intense orgasm. It was everything I could do to not jump over the table and take her right there. The chances of me getting rid of this erection any time soon were slim to none and getting lower with every bite she took. My parents had left tonight to spend the weekend in New Orleans and Pam had agreed to go do Pam things elsewhere. Sookie and I would have my house all to ourselves. Before I left I had changed my sheets and put rose peddles on the bed. I also bought scented candles, because it seemed romantic and I want Sookies first time to be special, I never want her to regret that it was with me.

We finished the rest of the meal and I paid while Sookie looked like she was going to have a stroke. It was cute how freaked out she got over anything that was priced over $20. We walked out to get the Judge and the Valet brought her back. We got in and my legs were shoved into my chest. Stupid short valet. I slid the seat all the way back and was able to move again. Sookie however, thought this was hilarious.

"Ya well, at least I can use the top shelves in my closet." She scowled at me, but then switched to a smile and said.

"Well, I have never bumped my head on a door frame." My head shot to her and I stated.

"Your house was obviously built for ompa loompas." She laughed and said.

"Ya, whatever gigantor. What's on the docket for the rest of the night?" I turned to her at a stop light and took a deep breath before I said.

"I figured we could go back to my house, my parents are spending the weekend in New Orleans." She let out a sexy smirk and asked.

"Where's Pam?" I shrugged and said.

"I don't know, out drinking babies blood or making grown men cry… you know Pam stuff, but she agreed to do it away from the house tonight." Sookie laughed and said.

"Oh my gosh, do you remember when she made Bud Dearborn cry after he scuffed her shoe? That was so funny." It was funny; Pam brought the sheriff to tears over a pair of shoes. I'm pretty convinced she could get away with murder in this town, because the sheriff's department is too afraid to deal with her.

"That was amazing, so what do you say?" She smirked and ran her hand up my leg before she said.

"It sounds perfect." I shivered at her warm touch and shuttered when she grazed my bulge. I had to move her hand into mine and say.

"Sookie, we have been over this, no touching my "thingy" while I'm driving. You're going to make me hurt the Judge." She laughed and kissed my hand. That was how we spent the rest of the drive back to Bon Temps. Before I knew it we were back and it was Game time.

I came around and opened her door for her and she walked inside with me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply. She pulled back momentarily and asked in a breathy tone.

"Where are Tray and Maria-Starr?" I smirked.

"Tray is sleeping over at Alcied's and Maria-Starr is babysitting for the weekend over at the Bodehouse's." She smiled and asked.

"How long have you been planning this?" I laughed.

"About a month, pretty much since the moment I found out my parents were going to be out of town. I wanted it to be special, especially for you." She pursed her lips and looked like she was going to cry. I quickly held up my hands and started to apologize. I don't want her to feel pressured.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry, please don't cry. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll wait forever for you." She sniffed and pulled me into a kiss, which only served to confuse me.

"I love you." She murmured against my lips. I have to say in that moment my heart soared. I loved her so much. I can't imagine ever not being in love with her. I slid my hand under her butt and lifted her up and said.

"I love you so much." I somehow managed to get us upstairs and into my room only bumping Sookie into the walls twice. I laid her on the bed and she picked up one of the rose peddles and said.

"Oh my gosh you are so sweet!" I crashed my lips to hers, I'm really glad she likes it, but I am just not in the mood to hear about it right now. I was about to have sex with the woman I love for the first time. We were making out and reverently removing each other's clothing until we were both completely naked. I was holding no illusions that I would last more than a minute or two so I wanted to make sure Sookie got hers first.

I pulled her over to the edge of the bed like I had about a hundred times before and she sat up on her elbows to watch me like I liked. I worked her like that using my fingers and tongue to make her scream my name. When she came around my fingers I was dangerously close to coming myself just from the thought of being inside of her while she was like that. I quickly thought about naked old nuns and reined myself back in. She was panting and writhing on the bed when I pulled her into the middle with me. I kissed all over her body just soaking up the moment before I reached behind my head board to grab a condom. I looked at Sookie who had a blissed out smile on her face and asked.

"Are you sure? Like 100% sure you want this, because I don't want you to have any regrets." She laughed and grabbed my cock making my breath hitch as she stroked it up and down and said.

"I want you to be my first; I'll never regret anything with you." I kissed her hard and sat back on my knees to put the condom on. I had a little trouble and the first one broke. I reached over and got a second one with a sheepish smile. After a few moments of trembling hands and fumbling, I finally got it on. I smiled at her like I had just won the lottery and leaned in to kiss her again. I nudged her legs apart with my knees and positioned myself at her entrance. I could already tell that I was getting way too excited and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I can already tell I'm not going to last, but I will try my hardest to make it good for you. I know it will hurt though." She nodded and kissed me. I grabbed her hips and started to inch my way in. She was so tight; it was like I was in a pussy vice grip. It felt amazing. I had to stop more than once under the guise that I was letting her adjust, but it was mostly for me. I finally made it to her burier and paused. She kissed me and nodded her head. I pushed through it and I felt her wince. I was ready to pull out and stop this right here. I didn't want to hurt her and I could see the silent tears streaming down the sides of her face. I was about to pull out when she lifted her hips and shoved herself the rest of the way down on me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I had to turn my head and bite my lip to keep from coming. There were not enough old nuns in the world to bring me back from this edge. I pumped in and out a few times gazing at the point we were connected at in awe. Sookie pulled my face to hers and kissed me before she whispered.

"I love you." The look in her eyes sent me over the edge. I had never felt so good in my entire life. I looked over at the digital clock in my night stand as I pulled out. Two minutes, I lasted longer than I thought I would. I got up to dispose of the condom and came back with a damp cloth to clean up Sookie with and tossed it into the hamper before I pulled her to me and just held her.

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer." She cuddled up to me and said.

"You hush, it was perfect. This just means that we'll have to practice more. I don't have to be home until 1am." She looked into my eyes and hers were dancing with mischief. That's exactly what we did. Went through the entire box of condoms… mostly because putting them on was still a struggle, but I finally got her off while I was inside of her on our last try that night. It barely happened, but it happened none the less.

We spent a lot of time fucking that weekend. I had to crack my windows all day Monday because the entire top floor smelled like sex thanks to us. My Mom and Russell came home that night and checked the house for signs of foul play. They appeared convinced nothing happened while they were gone. Later that night Russell knocked on my door and asked if he could talk to me, I invited him in and sat up on my bed.

"So you lost your virginity this weekend, huh?" I was riddled with fear and just said.

"Ummm…" Russell laughed and said.

"Calm down, your Mother has no idea. I however could smell the scent of fucking down the street." I laughed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I opened all the windows…" He smirked and said.

"Yes well, that only works if you hadn't have been fucking non-stop for 3 days." I looked sheepish and shrugged. He laughed and smirked. I asked.

"How do you always know everything and Mom never catches onto anything?" He doubled over with laughter and said.

"Well buddy, I was your age and did everything your doing and more. I know how your mind works. It's why Pam can never get anything past her and I usually have no idea what's going on with her." I nodded, it made sense and I could see what he was talking about now. I stood up off my bed and stuffed my hands in my pockets before asking him the one question that has been weighing on me for years.

"Hey Russell?" He perked up and said.

"Yup?"

"Am I allowed to call you Dad?" He stood there in silence for a long time and I got worried that I had said something wrong. I hung my head and started wringing my hands against one another. I was suddenly enveloped in a massive hug that I never saw coming and I felt Russell's tears on my shoulder as he said.

"I have waited 14 years for you to say that. You have always been mine." I returned his hug tenfold. It was as if the space inside of me had finally been completely filled. I have to say all in all this was an awesome weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

**E-POV**

We started school and nothing really changed. We both still worked, even though it was just part time now. Sookie was mine and I made sure every guy in school knew that. She started painting my football number on her face every game day and she always wore my spare jersey to the games over top of her fuckhot kick line uniform. Watching Sookie be all bendy during the games usually led to pulling over on the way home and fucking in the judge. I laugh a little every time someone sits in my backseat now.

We were inseparable, She won homecoming Queen with Pam and Jessica as her princesses. Jason won homecoming king with me and Hoyt as his princes. We made the executive decision to switch dance partners after the crowning, because we ended up paired with our siblings. I made sure to have sex with Sookie wearing nothing but her tiara and sash as soon as the opportunity arose, literally and figuratively. Giggity. That same night we found out that Arleen got pregnant by her step brother Rene Jr. I know they aren't like really related… but it was still weird.

Now we are just days away from Halloween and Sookie is trying to talk me into a couples costume for Alcied's party.

"No Eric, trust me it will be awesome. Here skim through the books." She handed me a stack of books.

"Sookie, I have never even heard of this series. I mean a Viking Vampire and a telepath? How do you even dress up as a telepath?" She stomped her little feet and squeaked.

"It will be amazing! Just hear me out." She was nuzzling me neck and stroking my thigh. I know she is working me over, but in the moment I can't bring myself to care.

"Okay tell me what you have in mind." She jumped up and ran to her closet bringing out a garment bag. I have a feeling that she already got our costumes and I never really had a choice in this. When she unzipped the bag I saw I was indeed correct about that.

"See I will dress up in her waitressing uniform…" the shorts were all kinds of tight and short. I could see the curve of her ass peeking out the bottom. Score. "And for you, these dark wash jeans and a leather vest. Oh oh, and these fangs." She held out a little box of fangs for me to fit to my teeth.

"Will you put those shorts into your summer rotation?" She nodded and shrugged.

"Can I play the Eagles in the car again?" She rolled her eyes and said.

"Yes, are those your only demands?" I smiled.

"Yup, that's all, Lover." She jumped up and down clapping her hands before she grabbed the books again and thrust them at me saying.

"Okay read all of these so you can be in character." I shook my head with a smile and said.

"Pick one, and I will read it." She looked horrified and started rooting through the books and was holding two in her hands, bouncing up and down making whimpering sounds and said.

"I can't choose."

"Fine, I'll read two." I took them and stuffed one in each back pocket before I went home for the night. I kissed her good night and went home. I opened the first book and got sucked in. I read all night. Then I realized that the two books were not in sequence. I needed to know what happened between the two of them between his memory loss and Rhoads! I hopped online and ordered myself the entire series and pre-ordered a copy of the next installment for both Sookie and I. I hate to say it, but Sookie was right, these books are pretty sweet. I am almost excited about being the Viking Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 for Halloween.

The night of the party finally came and we were ready to go. Sookie, Pam, Amelia, Tray and Maria-Starr all piled into my car. Amelia sat on Tray's lap and I could tell it kind of irked Pam. She and Amelia had gotten serious over the last few months and Pam had become very possessive. Tray was dressed as Carmen Miranda, complete with fruit hat… with real fruit. Maria-Starr and Alcied did a couples costume as a male and female were wolf. Amelia is Spider-man and Pam is Mary-Jane Watson. I heard that Sam was supposed to be the cowardly lion for Tara's Dorothy, but it came out looking more like a collie.

I pulled up to Alcied's and everyone jumped out. Lafayette ran up dressed as Rue Paul and grabbed Trays hand. I was not surprised that we didn't see those two again that night. Everyone else sauntered in at a more leisurely pace. Papa Roach was filling the house. There had to have been 200 people here. There weren't even 200 people at our high school so I wondered who all these people were. Sookie went with the girls over to the living room that had been emptied out to serve as the dance floor. I went looking for Alcied to let him know we were here. I found him with Janus glued to his side while he talked with a kid from Monroe. Turns out his Dad uses his party as a safe place for kids from all over the area to go on Halloween to stay out of trouble. He saw me and said.

"Pfft, Blood sucker." I laughed and said.

"Whatever, puppy dog." He slapped my back and asked.

"Is Maria here?" I nodded and said.

"Ya, the girls went straight to the dance floor." He nodded and we headed over to our girls. However, the sight I saw when I got there made me growl out loud. Bill Compton was trying to rub all over My Sookie. She was pushing him off and even Maria-Starr gave him a shove. I was walking at a normal pace before I saw him grab her ass. I ran over to him and threw him to the floor and stood over him ready to punch him before Sookie caught my fist and whispered.

"If you hit him and he tells, you might get kicked off the football team." I growled again and hissed with venom in my voice.

"You're real fucking lucky Compton." I lifted myself off the ground and asked Sookie if she was okay. Compton was lifting his sorry ass up also, but Pam sent him right back to the floor with a right hook and then and elbow to the sternum. I laughed and she said in a board tone.

"My brother may have to let you go for his own good, but you know no one will mess with me." She then grabbed his nuts through his civil war solider costume and twisted. There was a collective "AWWWW!" from every male in the room who could see; even I subconsciously covered my junk as I watched Compton scream at a very feminine pitch and cry. He crawled away as soon as Pam got bored with him and went back to dancing. I have to say, I am very glad that she is my sister and she is obligated to love me. I have never been on the receiving end of a full blown Pamming and for that I am grateful. It's not a joke when I tell people she brinks babies blood… I really think she would drain a baby dry if she was given the opportunity.

I dragged Sookie into a dark corner and kissed her for all she was worth, cupping her ass in those shorts that should have been made illegal in 49 of the 50 states. I kissed her and stroked her body until she was panting and I leaned into her and whispered.

"Yield to me, Lover." I saw her shiver and say.

"I don't know, I think I only feel this way for you because of the blood bond." Oh role play, not my original idea, but I sure as shit am not going to be turning this down.

"But we were together before we bonded, your feelings have always been there." She giggled and said.

"Remind me of when you lost your memory?" I nipped at her neck and said.

"As you wish, Lover." I scooped her up and found a coat closet to shove us in. We then proceeded to have hot pretend vampire/ telepath sex. Dare I say it was better than when she wore her crown and sash. Hot, it was fucking hot! Coats and closets are ruined for me for life now.

The rest of the night carried on, business as usually after that. Sookie and I danced; she was grinding against me, testing my will power for hours. I danced a tango with Amelia with Sookie and Pam laughing hysterically. Pam even grabbed a rose to put in my mouth. Arleen showed up late with her brother/baby daddy dressed as Madonna. Sookie had to punch me to keep me from starting to sing 'like a virgin'. Before long people were heading home, but we all decided to stay and sleep on Alcied's trampoline. It was a great night, and my books would be here tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**E-POV**

I was getting ready for the road trip to New Orleans Sookie, Alcied, Maria-Starr and I are taking this weekend when my Mom called us downstairs. She has been acting shifty ever since the end of the school year. She even cried when I was putting on my Tux for Prom… like really cried, she cried so hard she threw up. It was disgusting. I walked down stairs and got tripped by Pam at the bottom of the stair case. She laughed and walked away as I got up off the ground. Pam grew into her… looks this year and guys are having a hard time accepting that she is a lesbian… like they're going to change her or something. It makes me laugh, because we have known that Pam likes girls since she was three and gave her Barbie a flat top so she could fall in love with her other Barbies. I scowled at Pam and took a seat in the recliner, flipping it up as Pam passed by, earning me a smack. I just laughed as she sulked over to the couch.

"Eric are you all packed?" My Mom asked with a somber look on her face.

"Yup, I need to air up the tires and I'll be good to go." She nodded and asked Pam.

"Are you ready to go to Gay camp with Amelia?" Pam rolled her eyes and said.

"Mother, it is a pray the gay away camp… and yes." Pam begged our parents to send her with Amelia so she would not have to spend time away from her girlfriend. After a lot of begging and some threats of murder… my parents conceded no matter how much they disagree with it.

"Yes, yes. I have some news." My eyes caught the screen of the soccer game that was muted on the TV. I was watching and only half listening to my mom when I caught.

"But, it has spread and they don't know how to treat it this time." My head snapped to hers and I knew I had missed something when I saw Pam crying silently with her head buried in her hands.

"Wait what?" I asked as I put the recliner back and sat up.

"I said the cancer is back and has spread. They gave me 6 months to a year." I shook my head unable to deal with what she was saying. Russell was just staring off into the distance.

"No, no that's not true… you in remission." I said trying to will the situation away. She smiled sadly and said.

"Sweetie, I have known for months. I wanted to wait to tell you two until school was out." Tears were welling up in my eyes. I was not about to just accept this.

"No, I want you to fight it again." She sighed and said.

"I can have a good few months or a shitty couple of years. I choose to have a little good time, instead of a lot of crappy time." I flopped back against the seat and buried my face in my hands. Pam came and sat in my lap and I rubbed her back while we cried. I was going to need to be strong for her. I needed to stay strong to take care of Pam.

I went on my trip at my Mothers insistence and was able to have fun, but that day changed me forever. There was a fundamental shift within me. I would spend as much time as I could with my Mom over the next 8 months. I did school online and graduated early. Sookie came and helped my mother with everything she could and even continued to work in her office when my uncle Stan came and took it over. Some days you couldn't even tell she was sick, but others you could tell she was dying.

In her last few weeks she was trying to give us all cryptic double speak advice. I was apparently supposed to hold onto what is right in my face. I had no idea what that meant, all Pam had to do was be exactly who she was no matter what. Russell was instructed to date and love again. He even adopted me legally so that he would really be my Dad also.

She passed away in her bed with all of us around her. Sookie was at my side, but when the life slipped from her I didn't know who I was anymore. I was completely lost. I knew she was sick, but it still hadn't set in until that moment that she was dying… and now she was dead. I would never speak to her again, never wake up to breakfast cooked by her, and never have her nag me about pulling up my pants. She was gone.

The funeral was 3 days later, I couldn't accept it. The grief was all consuming. The wake was just as bad. I just stood there blank. I went and got the mail and found my acceptance letter to Harvard. I wasn't going to go since Sookie could never afford it, but now… I don't know what I want. I walked back inside the house and the lawyer was there reading the will. Pam and I each got a trust and a box filled with things she wanted us to have. Russell got everything else. I just sat numb with my box. I couldn't open it… I wouldn't. That would mean that she's really gone.

I took my box up to my room and sat on my bed. What happened next was a testament to the toll that grief takes on a person. Sookie came in later and sat next to me. She laid a hand on my back, but I pulled back. She seemed to accept it and asked.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I looked at her incredulously and asked.

"Can you bring my Mom back?" She crossed her arms and said.

"Eric…" I shot up and said.

"No don't Eric me! I can't do this.. I don't want to do this." I was motioning in between us. Sookie sighed and moved over to me.

"I'm sorry; I know you're hurting…" She leaned to hold me and I pushed her back softly and said.

"You aren't getting it. I don't want to be with you." She looked stunned and her eyes started to water.

"But Eric, I love you… you said…" I cut her off.

"Ya well, my Mom told me she was never going anywhere, but now she's dead. People say things." I pushed past her and started shoving things in a bag. Sookie was crying and grabbing at things out of my hands. I gave her a look and she just collapsed on the floor her body shaking with sobs. I finally got everything into a bag, my mother's box on the top. Ii started to to walk out of the room and Sookie sobbed out.

"I love you, don't you love me?" I looked at her… I loved her with all my heart, but right now I couldn't give it. I simply looked deep in her eyes and walked out the door. Pam was running after me holding a crying Sookie as I made my way down the drive screaming.

"Where the hell are you going?" I didn't say anything to her. I tossed my bag in the back and got it.

"Stop this right now!" Pam screeched at me. I put my key in the ignition and drove away. I drove away from my pain and anger… I also drove away from the love of my life. I wouldn't realize that until later though.


	14. Chapter 14

If you read chapter 14 ignore it, I am revising the story right now. I got a review that really shook me. I was fucking up my story because I decided to write while I was in a mood and on the rag. The real chapter 14 will be up in a couple of hours. FUCK! How did I not see that it was such crap? Thank you **charhamblin** for keeping me from continuing with crap and writing my story into a hole.


	15. the real chapter 14

**S-POV**

What the fuck.

That was all I could think when I watched Eric drive away. Pam was continuing to scream down the drive way, but I was in shock. I needed to know where he was going. I was going to go and kick his ass until he stopped this shit. My tears had calmed to a steady silent stream and I pushed Pam off of me and ran into the house, passing a distraught looking Russell. I didn't have time to comfort him though. I was on a mission.

I tore through his room looking for a clue as to where he was going. Pam, Russell and now Gran were all standing at the door as I tore his shit up. Bingo, his Harvard acceptance letter. He's going to Boston. I held it in my hand and turned to my audience and said.

"Someone give me the keys to something… I'm going and getting him back." Russell dug in his pocket and tossed me a set. "What are these for?" He gave me the smirk I had seen on Eric a thousand times and said.

"The Corvette." Gran gasped and I said.

"Sweet." I pushed past them and went across the street and packed a bag for myself. I wasn't quite 18 yet like Eric, but everyone knew better than to push my shit right now. I was going and getting Eric back even if I had to drag him kicking and screaming. I would sic Pam on him if it came down to it. He was mine and I was not letting him go. I tossed my bag on the seat next to me and peeled out of the drive way waving to Gran who was clutching a scowling Pam. Eric had about an hour and a half head start. I put my foot to the floor hoping I could catch him before he crossed the state lines. I put on my aviators and started "Eye of the Tiger" I was going to get Eric back… I had to.

**E-POV**

Fucking piece of shit Judge. I'm here sitting just outside of the state lines flipping the box my Mother left me over and over in my hands trying to plan my next move. I obviously need to call a tow truck, but where do I want to be taken? Back to Sookie that's where. I have been gone for 4 hours and I already miss her so much it hurts. I can't believe I broke up with her! What was I thinking? Maybe if I grovel she will take my sorry ass back?

I flopped my head on the steering wheel and accidentally knocked the box onto the passenger's side floor board causing it to fall open. I stared at the contents for a moment and picked them up one by one. The first was my Moms wedding rings with a post it note on them that said "These are only for Sookie, I saw your future and you will have two children, they will be very cute. I will be there to watch over you." I choked a little and picked up the next thing. It was a copy of the picture Gran took of us before the social , our fore heads pressed together, the look in our eyes was one of pure love and we had only knows each other a few weeks then.

There were all of my baby teeth… weird, but very my mom and also another note telling me to become a dentist and do her proud. I had already planned on doing that. There were a few other odd pieces of jewelry for me to give to my daughter that she is very sure I will have and her recipe for the cookies she makes that I like. I was holding the picture of Sookie and I in my hand when someone banged on my window. I looked up and saw it was an enraged looking Sookie. I opened my door and got out. I was about to apologize but she just punched me in the chest and yelled.

"You are not allowed to break up with me I WONT ALLOW IT!" I nodded and said.

"Okay." She looked deflated and asked.

"Okay? That's it?" I nodded and said.

"Yup, I was wrong… I was just about to beg your forgiveness and beg you to take my stupid ass back. Apparently my Mom knows me really well. She tried to warn me weeks ago that I would get destructive when she went." My voice was starting to crack a little. Sookie pulled me into a hug and said.

"I love you and I forgive you, but I want some of that groveling later though."I chuckled and just held her as I leaned against my car. I rested my chin on the top of her head and looked to the right and saw Russell's corvette. I cocked and eyebrow and pulled her away a little bit to look at her face and asked.

"You drove here in that?" She smiled brightly and said.

"The whole way! I take it the Judge failed you." I sighed and rested my hand on her and said.

"Ya, I think it's the transmission." I sighed again thinking about how much that is going to cost to fix now.

"Get your bag, we're going to stay in a hotel and head back in the morning. Pam wants your balls on a pike… fair warning."I groaned, I have completely not figured in the wrath of Pam during my temper tantrum. Bad move on my part. I grabbed my bag and my Mom's box before trying to get in the driver's seat of the Vette' only to be yanked out by Sookie who squealed.

"I do not think so. Russell gave me the keys so I get to drive. You're ridin' bitch." I huffed and flopped into the passenger's seat, Sookie laughed and pulled away. I called a tow for the judge and I would meet her tomorrow at Terry Belflours shop. Sookie pulled into a nice hotel that was just down the street and grabbed her own bag as I grabbed mine. I took hers from her as we approached the desk to get checked in. I paid for the room much to Sookies anger; I have a ton of money now I don't want her paying for anything ever again. We got to the room and Sookie punched me again, I groaned and said.

"Jesus Sook, I said sorry!" She just scowled and punched me again and said.

"You were going to go to Boston without me!" I flinched again worried that she might punch me again, but instead she just flopped on the bed and cried. I laid down next to her and pulled her close even though she was pushing me away. Unlike Pam she was not stronger than me.

"I'm so sorry baby, I am an idiot."

"Yes you are." She sniffled back and curled her tiny body into me.

"I love you." I said as I put my hands on the warm smooth skin of her back. It wasn't sexual; I was just craving a closeness that only Sookie could give.

"I know you do, you didn't say anything in your room when I asked if you loved me and I knew you did. You said you would never lie to me so you just stayed quiet. That's why I came to get you." I nuzzled her hair and I could feel the tears that had run into it and I said.

"I love you so much." She let out a quivering sigh and we laid there for a while and just mourned my mother and cursed my repeated stupidity. Later she sat up and looked me in the eye sadly and asked.

"Are you really going to Boston?" I smirked and said.

"No I figured I would work on the road crew until you graduate at the end of the year and we will go to Tulane together. I was wondering if you would want to live off campus with me in an apartment?" She scowled and said.

"I will not be a kept woman." I held my hands up in surrender and said.

"Then get a job if you want and help pay bills, I don't care I just want you to be happy and be close to me, but if you don't work we can finish out degrees faster and then we can get married." I reached down to the side of the bed and pulled out my Mothers engagement ring and got down on one knee by the side of the bed and held it up to Sookie and asked. "Sookie will you live with me during college and marry me after?" She looked stunned and held out her left hand and smirked.

"Only if you promise never to get overwhelmed and try to break up with me again." I slipped the ring on her finger and said.

"Done, my Mom knew I would do that… I'm starting to think that she really was a seer." I took out the contents of the box and showed it to Sookie. She cried when she read the notes from my Mom, we both cried when we saw what she wrote on the back of the picture.

"_The love of my baby's life"_

I could tell she wrote that on it as soon as she had the pictures printed because she does that with every picture. She would write the caption on the back as soon as she got them home. She knew Sookie was the one for me before I even knew. I was grateful to have those little pieces of her to hold onto for the rest of my life. I tucked everything back into the box and Sookie grabbed my face and pulled me into a heated kiss and said.

"I love you so much, I know we're young, but I know your it for me." I smiled sadly at her and said.

"We were broken up for four hours and I couldn't handle it, I don't think any length of time away from one another would do either of us any good." She slid her hands up my shirt and dragged her nails down my chest in a decidedly not innocent gesture and purred.

"I need you."

"You need me?" I asked in my most sultry voice.

"All of you." She stated before she removed my shirt and we began making love in the most unbelievable way. It was emotional and intense, this was not fucking or sex, this was making love to each other plain and simple. We took our time worshiping one another and appreciating the moment. I watched her as she came, and rather than being upset that she would be the only woman I would ever have sex with, I was overjoyed that she would never share that part of herself with anyone else. She was mine forever and that little piece of her was only for me. We fell asleep holding each other and I silently spoke to my Mother in heaven, thanking her for loving me and moving me next door to the love of my life. I will now look at that move as her taking us home, not taking us away.


	16. Chapter 16

**E-POV**

I woke up the next morning still naked and wrapped up in one another. I loved waking up next to Sookie; the only other time we did this was when was accidentally fell asleep outside after the social. Sookie was still asleep next to me; I took the moment to take her in. She was stunning, last night she agreed to both live with me during college and marry me. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement. I was hit with a sudden wave of guilt and grief when I thought about my Mother who had just died and won't get to be around for all of that. I took a shaky breath and buried my face in Sookies hair and I wondered when the pain would become less. I know she is excited about Sookie and I wherever she is. She said in her note that she would be watching and I really hope she is.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling lost in my thoughts until Sookie climbed onto my chest and stared at me. She looked perfect, her eyes were slightly swollen from sleep and her hair was all kinds of crazy, she wasn't wearing any make-up and it was just how I like her the best… she was simply Sookie.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked while I was admiring her.

"My Mom." I answered honestly. "I'm sad that she won't get to see me and Pam finish growing up. She's going to miss so much, us going to college, you and me getting married and making babies, Pam… well being Pam and having a lesbian commitment ceremony and loving our kids like her own. There is just so much I wish she could have had. Her life was too short." I was whispering by the end, trying desperately to keep my tears in. As a guy you're never supposed to cry, but in this case it extremely hard to suppress it. My mom has only been really gone for a few days, but I miss her so much… I love her so much. Sookie grabbed my face and kissed me before she said.

"I don't think your Mom would have wanted to watch us make babies." Her face was totally serious and I just burst out laughing. I allowed some of the pent up tears to fall and said.

"That's a joke my Mom would have made." I was smiling, Sookie had managed to make me laugh and enjoy my Moms memory instead of mourning it.

"I know that's why I said it." She was smiling at me and wiped my tears lovingly.

"You're a lot like her." I said staring into her eyes.

"You really think so?" I nodded looking into her eyes.

"Ya, you two have similar temperaments and senses of humor, Plus a very take no prisoners attitude. I think it might have been what attracted me to you in the first place." She was kissing along my neck and said.

"You know, most men marry their mother." I knew exactly what she was saying, but I made a mock horrified face and said.

"Awkward." In a sing song voice, Sookie laughed and captured my lips with hers. We were making out with a side of heavy petting when I pulled back and asked.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She looked hurt and confused before saying.

"Oh umm, ya I guess so." I pulled her back with a chuckle and said.

"I meant for us to take a shower together. I think about it all the time and we may not get another opportunity for you to make my dreams come true for a while." She smiled and made her little 'pfft' noise and blew a strand of hair out of her face and said.

"I would hate to crush your dreams." I put on what Sookie calls my 'I'm gettin' laid face' and pulled her off the bed with me, carrying her into the bathroom and started the water. I was positively bouncing while we waited for the water to get hot. Sookie was finally satisfied with the temperature and we were about to get in when I heard her phone alarm go off I groaned knowing it was necessary for her to address this alarm. This was the alarm to remind her to take her birth control pill; I was willing to put my dreams of shower sex on hold for a moment so she can go put her uterus on lock down. I want to make babies with her… just not today.

Her head perked up at the sound of the alarm and she patted my chest and said.

"Hold that thought, Baby." She skipped naked into the bed room and rooted through her purse and grabbed her little pill thingy and popped on out and took it with a swig of water. At least that's how I assume it went down, because I was mesmerized by the way her ass was swinging and jiggling in the air. I love how her ass jiggles, it's almost better than when her boobs jiggle… almost. She bounced back into the bathroom and asked.

"Did you hold that thought?" I smirked and scooped her up and slid the shower door open and said.

"I sure as shit did." and then captured her lips, pinning her against the wall so she would be at my height and I didn't have to hunch like Quasimodo to get to her. She gives me a hand by wrapping her legs around my waist and partially holds herself up. I slide my hand that is not cupping her ass up her wet body and back down again. I slipped two fingers into her causing her to moan and I said.

"Sooooookie, you are so wet for me…" She panted as I moved them in and out of her. Call me selfish, but she was not going to come without me inside of her. I wanted to have all of her.

"Don't you ever try to break up with me again or I will take it away." I closed my eyes and rested me forehead against hers, much in the same way I was in what I now know was my Mothers favorite picture of us and kissed her. I held her mouth to mine while I lined up with her core and slowly slid in. She gasped and I smiled into our kiss. I slowly moved in and out of her wanting to savor the moment and said.

"I love you, I was so wrong to do that, please don't ever leave me." My emotions were getting so jumbled up, I missed my Mom, I almost lost Sookie too and it would have been my fault. I picked up the speed and held her closer to me and whispered.

"Oh my God, please never leave me Sookie." I was really hoping the water from the shower would wash away the tears I was shedding before she saw them, but she grabbed my face and kissed me hard, trying to pour every ounce of love and devotion she had for me into that one kiss and she breathily said as she clawed my back.

"I love you so much, I will never leave you. I'm more likely to hold you prisoner than leave you." I clutched her to me like a jealous child trying to hide their favorite toy from the other kids and reached between us and rubbed her clit making her moan. We came together in a spectacular explosion and I just leaned my head on her not wanting to pull out and cried. Sad sex, not my favorite, but Sookie just gave me what I needed and rubbed my back reassuring me that she will never leave.

"I'm so sorry." I said again.

"I know." She cooed to me.

"I'm so stupid." I was so confused as to why she puts up with me.

"I know baby." She consoled.

"I'm gonna be stupid again, and I'm already sorry." I said, wondering how the water has stayed hot for this long.

"I know, that's why I love you, because you care enough to feel bad about stuff you haven't even done yet." I nodded and kissed her neck. I finally pulled out and set her down, allowing us to actually get to the clean part of the shower. Amazingly we finished and got out and dressed to go back and I found my little emotional outburst in the shower made me feel a lot better. She forgave me and consoled me and let me have sad sex with her. She was everything I needed and would ever want. These were all things that I thought as we got in the car and headed home. Sookie let me drive and I held her hand and played with her engagement ring the whole way. I know Pam, Russell, Gran and Jason are going to be pissed at me, but for right now… I feel like I have what I need.


	17. Chapter 17

**E-POV**

We pulled up to my house and Sookie gave my hand a squeeze. It looked like everyone was inside and calm, little did I know I was observing the calm before the storm. The moment we shut our doors Pam was flying out the front door screaming.

"You selfish asshole!" I watched her take off her heels and throw them to the side. When she's not concerned about the well being of her shoes you know she means business. I tossed our bags on the roof of the car and took off. I knew she would catch me and beat the shit out of me, but my fight or flight response wouldn't just let me sit still and take it. I made it just past Sookies house when I was hit in the back with a big ass rock that knocked me down.

"FUCK!" I screamed as she landed on me like a lioness catching a gazelle and punched me twice in the face. I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose where she started both pimp and bitch slapping me to punctuate all of her speaking points.

_Pimp slap_

_ "_You left me all alone to grieve after our mother's funeral."

_Bitch slap_

_ "_You run out of the house and don't tell anyone where you're going."

_Pimp slap_

_ "_You made Sookie cry!"

_Bitch slap_

_ "_Gran had a panic attack after you stormed off!"

_Pimp slap_

_ "_She is old Eric you can't pull that shit on her!"

_Bitch slap_

_ "_OUR MOTHER IS DEAD AND YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ALL OF US…. YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!"

_Pimp slap, Bitch slap, Pimp slap, right hook_

She collapsed on top of me crying and despite the intense pain in my face I sat up and held her while she cried. Storm clouds were moving in so I picked her up and carried her back home. Somewhere along the trip she cried herself to sleep and when I walked in the house everyone stood as I walked through the living room, I just held my finger up to my mouth and proceeded to take Pam upstairs to her room and tuck her in. It was quite a feat to get over the mountains of shit all over, but I managed to do it without waking her up. When I made it down stairs everyone took in my appearance, but didn't say a word. Dad stood and grabbed me by the elbow pulling me towards his room all he said was.

"Come." Once we got inside he pointed to the toilet in his bathroom and said.

"Sit." I hesitated and for the first time in my life he yelled at me.

"NOW!" I instantly complied. I had never seen Russell mad at me, mostly because before now he had never really had a reason. He started to water running in the sink and went to get a wash cloth. When he came back he wet the cloth and started to clean the blood off of me face.

"You will never leave here like that again." He growled out, obviously furious, but still tender as he was cleaning me.

"Yes Sir." I replied.

"You may not use your car for a month and Pam has full control of the remote for six months."

"Yes Sir." I said again.

"I don't give a flying fuck if your 18, this is my house, you are my son, and you will not pull that shit ever again." He finished cleaning me up and tossed the bloody rag in the sink and collapsed on the floor in front of me and asked in a much lighter tone.

"You asked Sookie to marry you last night?"

"Yes, after I opened the box from Mom." He nodded and said.

"That's what she wanted. You will wait until after college." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"We already decided that, we're going to live together in college though." He nodded and said.

"I figured as much, remember to keep it safe. Gran is a very progressive lady, but a baby out of wedlock may push her over the edge.

"Noted." I said. He stood up and pulled me with him and gave me a huge hug and said to me.

"I love you; please don't do that shit again. I just can't lose anyone else." I nodded and held him in the hug.

"I love you too, thank you for not beating me up." He chuckled and said.

"Pam hit you with a right, correct?" I nodded.

"Well that was from me, I will never lay a hand on you, but I am not above letting Pam do it when you really deserve it." He pulled my head down and kissed me on the forehead before he walked out of the room with me following behind. We walked into the living room and I took a seat next to Sookie. She took my hand a squeezed. Gran was sitting in the chair across from me and narrowed her eyes before saying.

"I am not going to lecture you or hit you, but I baked peanut butter cookies and you may not have any." With that she got up kissed me on the head and walked out of the house. My mouth was hanging open. Those are my favorites. Shit, two black eyes, split lip, no car, no cookies, got yelled at, almost lost Sookie… consider this lesson learned. Dad got up and said.

"Sookie may spend the night." He walked into his room and shut the door. I wasn't surprised by his offer and apparently neither was Sookie, because she grabbed my hand leading me upstairs. We brushed our teeth and stripped down. I liked to sleep naked, but I know Sookie likes night clothes so I offered her a t-shirt that she gladly took. We got into bed and she curled up next to me letting me spoon behind her. I felt her breathing even out and I finally went into a black dreamless sleep after having another silent conversation with my Mom… wherever she is.


	18. Chapter 18

**E-POV**

The months following my Mother's death were hard. Pam pulled away from us all and Russell started sleeping in Gran's guest room because he couldn't stay in the room he shared with Mom any more. She didn't die in there or anything, in fact she died in the 'Tea Room' because it was her favorite and she could spend her last days looking out the massive picture windows. No one but me has been back in that room since then. I however like to sit in there while everyone else sleeps and have whispered one sided conversations with her.

Pam finally got arrested; it was vandalism and assault like I had figured when I got the call and went to bail her out while Dad was at work. I showed up to the police station in my road crew uniform, because I had been home eating lunch when she called me. Andy nodded to me and took me back to see her. I had asked him to leave her in the cell while I talked to her, because it would force her to both listen and speak. She took Mom's death the hardest and as a result is well on her way to becoming a felon. Amelia had to drag her home black out drunk 3 times last month and this shit needs to stop. She's imploding and if I have to leave her in jail to have her get a grip I will.

"Pamela." I greeted crossing my arms and taking in her disheveled form. Her hair was matted, she smelled of whisky, her eye liner was smeared on her forehead, her clothes looked two or three days old… this was not my Pam.

"Eric, am I sprung?" She asked in a sneer.

"No." I calmly replied, thanking and accepting the chair Andy brought me.

"What? Why not?" I leaned forward leaning my elbows on my knees and said.

"I'm not letting you do this anymore. What would Mom think of this?"

"I wouldn't know, she's dead." I sighed and leaned back rubbing my hands on my face, noticing that I am starting to look like a lumber jack and desperately need to shave, lest I give Sookie beard burn on her pussy. I tucked that thought away for later and dealt with the problem at hand… Pam. Dad is in no position to take care of himself right now let alone us, so I need to step up and help Pam, seeing as where as I am still torn up, excluding my initial outburst I have been coping okay. I still cry alone in the shower every few days, but I'm not painting vaginas on billboards like Pam.

"Well then I will tell you. She would tell you that you are acting like a spoiled brat and to stop making Dad go bald with all this shit you're pulling. Then she would roll up a magazine and smack you with it before she would give you some obscene chore to do like…" I took a moment to get in my Mom's minds set and continued. "Sweeping our dirt driveway. Then she would stare at you for days until you finally broke down and admitted what you did was wrong, and then she would hug you and say she forgives you, but only if you never do it again." She was crying now, these weren't the tears of rage or anger that I had seen these last 6 months. No, these were sad tears one's of mourning. I read some stuff about grief; Pam was finally accepting that our Mom was gone.

"I miss her so much!" She sobbed. I called out for Andy who gave us a sympathetic look and opened the cell for me. I walked in and sat on the cot next to her and held her and told her stories about our Mom that she would have been too young to remember.

"When she was pregnant with you she used to call you her puke button, because every time someone touched her stomach she would get nauseas and vomit. I used to run up and rub her just to see it happen, and she would yell 'Damn it Eric, I told you never to touch my puke button!' and I would still do it because I thought it was funny." Pam laughed through her tears and said.

"I have no one to talk to about… lady things." I pulled back and said.

"You can talk to me about anything, I love you." She rolled her eyes and said.

"No Eric, I can't."

"Yes you can, try me." I challenged. She huffed and said.

"Fine, today I was in the store looking at tampons because I want to be able to swim all summer without having to break for my period, but when I got in there I didn't know what I needed or how to put it in. So instead I bought some paint and redecorated the Bon Temps welcome sign." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and decided to get my feet wet and do this because Pam needed to feel like she had someone to confide anything she wanted in.

"I can ask Sookie what kind you need; I know she uses tampons, because I've seen them in her lady luggage." Pam laughed at the name I use for Sookies purse, which is really the size of a carry on suitcase. "As far as putting it in there, I'm pretty sure you just shove it up then wash your hands, but maybe we should look it up online when we get home." She rubbed some snot on my shirt and looked quite satisfied with herself as I took in the mucus streak she gifted upon my chest. I rolled my eyes and stood up taking her hand. Andy waved as we left, I made a hefty donation to the DGD in his mother's name and he agreed to drop the charges.

We got into my car and silently drove home. We got out and Pam held my hand as we walked up the steps and into the house. She refused to let go all the way upstairs until I finally said.

"Pam I have to pee, I will be right out." She reluctantly let go and walked into my room to wait for me. I did my business, washed my hands and went to see what she was up to. She was going through the photo albums I was making with all the pictures Mom took and wrote captions on over the year with the captions written on a little paper placard next to it so you could see the picture and read what she thought about the picture without having to handle the hell out of it. It was Sookies idea when she saw how worn some of them were getting from me looking at them all the time. Now I spend one hour every night working on the endless boxes of pictures she seemed to have taken. Some times Sookie helps me and other times it's just me, but I always do it in the 'tea room' and 'talk' with my Mom while I do it.

"What am I going to do when you leave for college in eight weeks and three days?" She asked looking up from the pages of book one of Pam and Eric ages 3 and 6.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you go it will be just me and Dad… you won't be here to talk to and he won't talk about her yet, I want to talk about her, I like it when you tell me stories about her." I pulled her to me gently removing the book from her hands, giving her a bear hug and said.

"You are going to call me every morning or night and I will talk to you about her or tell you a story about her and you'll do the same for me." She looked up glassy eyed and asked.

"You won't mind? I mean you and Sookie will be making a life and going to school…" I cut her off and said.

"Pam, I will always have time for you or I will make time. You are my favorite sister." She laughed and punched me, before saying.

"I'm your only sister." I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Thank God." She laughed and we looked at some of the albums I had finished before she gave me another hug and got up to go to her room and said.

"Thank you?"

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"For loving me." And with that she walked out. I knew the rough patch with her wasn't over, but she took a shower and fixed herself up right and I at least knew she was healing now.


	19. Chapter 19

**E-POV**

Moving day. All of our stuff was packed; Sookie and I had been acquiring cheap stuff for our apartment little by little and sticking it in my Dad's garage. Sookie was going to follow me in the Judge all the way to Baton Rouge and I'm not going to say I'm not terrified about her driving my baby, however there was no way she would have been able to drive the moving truck… She tried, Gran needs a new fence now.

We were loading up the truck and trying to keep Pam from hiding our things. She had gotten better about us leaving, but now that the day has come she is in a snit of a mood. I'm worried about leaving her here alone with my Dad and having her revert back to being a twin set clad criminal. I wrote as many stories about Mom as I could think of off the top of my head in a few composition books and gave them to her this morning, hoping to soften the blow, but she just seems contrite. Amelia has also been very upset, she and Pam have been breaking up and making up for months now and I'm suspicious that they are once again on the outs, which could be adding to Pam's mood.

We got the last of the stuff on the truck and I pulled the door down and latched it. Sookie had a huge smile on her face and she ran and jumped into my arms, attaching herself to me like a barnacle. I held my arms away from her and ran, forcing her to hold on for dear life and scream. Gran laughed and clapped her hands when I stopped and Sookie swung off of me squealing. I walked up to Gran and picked her up in a hug. She squeezed me with more strength then she should have and whispered to me.

"You take care of my baby now, and let her love you proper." I set her down and said.

"Of course Gran, I love you." She yanked me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said.

"I love you too, Baby." I know she didn't mean too, but hearing her say something that my Mom said to me every day made my breath hitch just a little bit. I looked around feeling like if I looked in the right direction I would be able to see my mom standing somewhere, but I didn't see anything. Gran was looking at me curiously, but I just shook my head and shrugged. Sookie took my place with Gran when I walked over to my Dad. He pulled me into a hug and said.

"Now you take care of that little girl, and let her take care of you too." He gave me a harsh look and continued. "If you hurting or you have an issue you tell her. Don't throw this away because you won't talk." I nodded.

"I love you Dad." He smiled at me and said.

"You look so much like your mother." I furrowed my brow and said.

"Dad, Mom was a 4'10" ginger." He smacked me playful in the head and said.

"In the face you knuckle head! You have a lot of her mannerisms." I smiled, enjoying the thought of me being a little like my Mom. "But Pam sure got her flair for dramatics." We both looked over at the stairs to the house and I saw Pam standing there in a long black lace dress and black veil. Dramatic was the understatement of a life time. Dad gave me a pat on the back as I headed over to her.

"Hey Pam." I greeted, she looked at me with distant stony eyes and said.

"Eric."

"I'm going to miss you the most." She narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent.

"I'll call you every night at eight like we talked about." She nodded her head and I saw her lip quiver a little bit behind her veil. I took the stupid thing off of her head and pulled her to me allowing her to cry on my shoulder. I whispered to her the only thing I could think of to ease her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I do."

"I love you, I love you, you know it's true." She replied looking up at me with her genuine smile. It was still creepy as hell to see it, but I appreciated it. Our mom used to make us say that too each other when we were little and would fight. She kissed me on the cheek and said.

"Let her be there for you and help you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, she laughed and wiped some of her tears.

"Because we know you, all your tricks are from the same bag." I rolled my eyes and gave her another hug. She pulled away and slapped me hard on the face and I looked at her stunned. She smiled again and said.

"One for the road." I laughed and grabbed her head, licking from her chin to her forehead causing her to scream in disgust. Sookie tossed me the keys to the truck as I ran past her with Pam on my heels. I jumped in the truck and locked the door. Pam just slapped the side of it and yelled at me.

"Now I just have more time to plot my revenge, dear brother." She stomped off and I started the truck after I heard Sookie start the Judge. I put the car in gear and waved. I pulled onto the highway and watched Sookie in the mirror. We were doing it, I would miss my family, but it's not like I would never see them again. I was happy about starting my life with Sookie.

**Who's POV from this day do you want to see next?**


	20. Chapter 20

**S-POV**

Today we were leaving! Eric and I had spent all summer working and buying cheap things for our new place. At first I was worried about leaving Gran, but Jason decided that he's the man of the house and wants to take care of Gran. He got a job as the Forman on the road crew and he is insisting on paying the bills and 'taking care of her proper'. Amelia also still has another year of school, so she will be their also.

Amelia, that's a whole other can of worms. She and Pam have had an… explosive relationship ever since Sophie died, and I felt very caught in the middle, But when I came home one night and saw that Pam had laid hands on Amelia in a drunken fit, I demanded that she end it. I love Pam and I know she's hurting, but you never ever hit your partner. I don't even really like how she beats on Eric, but He just says "that's how Pam is." And shrugs every time I bring it up, I don't honestly think he sees the scale of the anger his sister holds, or he just can't bring himself to see it, and it's not my place to tell him. I love Pam, but she needs to do some healing and anger management.

I was with Amelia when she went to break up with Pam. There was yelling and tears, but in the end even Pam could see that the relationship was no good for either of them. Pam agreed to go into counseling if we agreed not to tell Eric the specific details of the break up unless he asked for them. She wanted us to keep it between us even if he asked, but I told her there was no way I would lie or withhold from him if he asked me a direct question. Pam apologized to Amelia, but I don't think it really mattered to her. Pam changed after her Mom died and it broke Amelia, and the night she hit her just made her snap. She didn't want to come send us off, which I understood, so she is coming out to visit us in two weeks.

We finally got everything on the truck and closed it. I ran into Eric's waiting arms and held onto him while he ran and jumped around the yard. I love him so fucking much I can barely stand it. There are times where I have to force him to talk to me, but the hour we spend scrapbooking and talking about him Mom every night has made it much easier for things to not pile up for him. I know today I will need to broach the subject of his feelings about him Mom missing stuff, because I can already see it in his eyes when he gets that far off look, that makes him seem a thousand years old, when he thinks about her and misses her.

I ran up to Russell and Eric went to say goodbye to Gran. Russell picked me up and swung me around before saying.

"Please don't let him get away with anything; you know he has a stupid streak." I smiled and laughed before I said.

"Well his stupid steak can't be worse than my stubborn one." He gave me a sad smile and said.

"You are really good for him." I shook my head and got up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and said.

"No, he is really good for me. You raised a good man." I saw his eyes fill with unshed tears and he pulled me into another hug. When he released me Eric and I switched places and I walked over to Gran. She pulled me into a hug and said.

"You call me every other day, and I always want to know about your studies. Don't eat too much fast food; it's not good for you. Don't let the laundry pile up and…" I cut her off and said.

"Gran we'll be fine." She let a few tears slip and said.

"I know, you two are so good for one another, don't you let him get away." I smiled and winked at her before I said.

"Not an issue, my claws are firmly into him." She threw her head back and laughed.

"Baby Girl, I love you so much!" I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and said.

"I love you too Gran, thank you."

"Thank you for what?" She asked.

"For being my Mother, Father and friend." She let out a strangled sob and pulled me to her once again.

"You're a smart girl Sookie, trust your instincts." I nodded and turned towards the cars. I get to drive Eric's baby because I tried to renovate Gran's house when I tried to drive the moving truck. I know Eric is freaking out on the inside about me driving it, but I'm still really excited. I saw Eric lick Pam and I knew he was in trouble. I laughed and tossed him the keys to the truck as he ran past and shook my head. I got into the judge and started it. I looked back and saw Eric start the truck also. I led the way as we drove to our new home and I was ecstatic about starting my life with Eric.


	21. Epilogue

**Three years later**

**E-POV**

Graduation was only a week away. Both Sookie and I had managed to finish in 3 years thanks to summer courses. Sookie majored in accounting and I went for business. We had recently purchased a space in Shreveport and we were planning on opening a Bar and Grill called 'Adel's'. Gran was very flattered by the thought. Today however we were back in Bonn Temps for the day because we were getting married.

No, I won't say Sookie and I haven't had our troubles, but we have managed to make it work though. I needed to learn to hang up my wet towels and not be so jealous and possessive. Sookie had to learn to rinse her dishes and not let everything bottle up inside of her before it erupts in a liquid hot stream of 'Eric's fucked'. College was an adjustment for us. Sookie was instantly noticed by every male with a pulse, and it made me freak on more than one occasion. Sookie said I had quite the following also, but I never saw it… I was too busy looking at my Sookie to notice anyone else.

Our wedding went off without a hitch, Pam was my best man and Jason stood up with Sookie. It was a very small affair, just us and our close friends and family. Sookie wore Gran's wedding dress and I wore a copy of the gray suit that was my mother's favorite of Russell's. Russell brought his girlfriend Holly; she had a 13 year old son of her own and was also a widow. They really were well suited for each other. Gran had set them up last year and I would not be surprised if Russell asked her to marry him soon.

Pam, well she had her up's and a lot of downs. She ended up getting into a very bad car accident before she realized she needed help. She was in therapy 3 times a week and she made real progress dealing with her anger and pain. I even drove down a bunch of times with Sookie to have family sessions with her. They were even quite helpful for me. She graduated last year and started to study psychology and now wants to be a grief councilor. If I didn't see her change over the last 3 years I would never recognize her, she is a completely different person. She is the best version of herself now.

Jason built and addition on to the farm house and moved into it with his wife Dawn. They got married just after we moved away. No surprise, but Dawn was pregnant. However, they make a really crazy good couple and Jason is a really great Dad. Gran also enjoys being so close to her great grand baby. She says it keeps her young. His daughter was dressed as a ninja turtle last year for Halloween, I laughed so hard I cried when I saw that, because Jason dressed to match her.

Tray and Lafayette surprisingly stayed together and under the radar for a long time, even I didn't know they were serious. Now they live in New Orleans and run a lingerie/ sex shop together. It really is a great place. Sookie and I have frequented it on many occasions.

Amelia works as a woman's advocate in the battered woman's shelter she poured her trust fund into creating. I found out the details about her and Pam when she visited us and flinched when I reached for a blanket to cover her with when she was shivering. To say I was ashamed of my sister was the understatement of a life time. We plan on partnering with her so the women can work at Adel's while they get back on their feet. I was very proud that she took what she went through with my sister and turned it into such a good thing. She told me once "I went through so little in comparison, and I have the means to help so I want to." She was one of the most selfless people I have ever met. She was even seeing a nice woman named Felicia who she met when she hired her company to do the renovations on her office.

**4 years later**

Adel's opened and became quite a hit. All of our staff was women from Amelia's shelter. We had a lot of turn around, but some girls stayed on for the long haul. I stayed behind the scenes or mingled with the customers, while Sookie handled the staff. I put some of them on edge for obvious reasons. Survivors of abuse would obviously be wary of a 6'5" 250 pound man. I did my best to ease their fears and most of the time I would be able to build up a good working relationship with most of them over time, and if it caused too much anxiety for some of the worst off I would personally find them a job better suited for their needs.

I was sitting at my desk doing paper work when Sookie walked in wearing tight black shorts and a gray clingy T-shirt. I pushed back from my desk and motioned for her to come sit on my lap. She took up her perch. She leaned over and adjusted the picture of my Mom that I keep on my desk and said.

"Honey, how would you feel about moving into a bigger house?" I looked her in the eye and said.

"Remember the more space you have, the more space you have to clean." She laughed and said.

"Yes, but we don't have room for a nursery in our house." I scratched my head and looked at her confused.

"Why would we need a nursery? We don't have any kids." She rolled her eyes and said.

"Well, we will in about 7 ½ months." It took a moment to sink in, but I looked into her eyes and asked.

"Sookie, did I knock you up?" She smiled and said.

"Yes Sir you did." I smiled and pulled her close to me and said.

"I'm so excited!" She smiled and said.

"I know! Me too!" We sat and spoke for while about our new addition and made all of the calls to tell family. I looked over at the picture of my Mom and knew that I would do my best to put every lesson she ever taught me to good use with our own child.

Sophie Ann Northman was born 7 months later, she had blond hair like Sookies and was long and lanky like me, but she had my Mothers stunning green eyes. I held her in the hospital room while Sookie slept. I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I knew the room was empty except for us. Then I saw a tiny red feather that was settling on the ground and I knew she was here watching me, this was her way of letting me know I had done okay. I smiled and let a few tears slip down. I held my baby girl in my arms and watched my perfect wife sleep. My Mom was right, she said thing like she would always be here, and she was right.

_**fin**_


End file.
